D O N E
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "A guerra estava em todos os lugares à sua volta, explodindo, destruindo. E estava dentro dela também" [JILY - UA]
1. 01 - DO IT

**D O N E**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** "A guerra estava em todos os lugares à sua volta, explodindo, destruindo. E estava dentro dela também".

Lily gostaria de ter sabido quão difícil seria prosseguir com aquela escolha. Gostaria de ter sabido antes de se alistar no Exército, antes de se jogar naquela marcha suicida repleta de morte e dor. Gostaria que alguém lhe tivesse dito que estava cometendo um erro, que nada daquilo daria certo, que ela acabaria deixando partes de sua alma para trás cada vez que alguém morria a sua frente. Em seus braços. [JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Significado da palavra "DONE": Feito.  
Ship: JILY. Universo Alternativo (nenhum bruxo).

Fanfic +18 (M), ou seja, contém cenas de sexo explícito, portanto se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

 **01 – DO IT.**

A guerra é como um humano. Consome oxigênio, precisa de líquido para sobreviver, é cheia de altos e baixos, momentos depressivos e repletos de felicidade, raiva e paixão. A guerra é como alguém aprendendo a andar: num momento você cai, mas no outro sabe exatamente como se equilibrar para que consiga colocar um pé na frente do outro. A guerra pode proporcionar alegria às pessoas ou pode simplesmente destruí-las. A guerra é como um humano. A guerra é _humana_. A única diferença é que o oxigênio que consome é utilizado para explodir bombas, o líquido que precisa para sobreviver é o sangue dos soldados e dos inimigos molhando o chão por onde os exércitos marcham e, os momentos de altos e baixos, depressão e felicidade, são decididos entre derrotas e vitórias. A guerra respira e pensa e cresce. E, em um momento qualquer, ela morre.

Lily gostaria de ter sabido daquilo antes de se alistar para o Exército, antes de se jogar naquela marcha suicida repleta de morte e dor. Gostaria que alguém lhe tivesse dito que estava cometendo um erro, que nada daquilo daria certo, que ela acabaria deixando partes de sua alma para trás cada vez que alguém morria a sua frente. _Em seus braços_.

Mas sabia que, embora o medo a sufocasse a cada vez que fechava os olhos, embora seu corpo inteiro tremesse de dor cada vez que se deixava descansar... embora lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos cada vez que lembrava de todos os nomes de seu batalhão que tiveram suas vidas apagadas... ela não mudaria nada. Ela não conseguia se arrepender, pois, para cada uma daquelas vidas perdidas, milhares haviam sido salvas. E, embora doesse e ardesse e a culpa sobreviesse a cada segundo, fazendo-a duvidar de si mesma e de suas capacidades, ela sabia que havia escolhido certo.

A guerra estava em todos os lugares à sua volta, explodindo, destruindo. E estava dentro dela também.

— Capitã Evans. — Coronel Moody bradou, arrancando-a de seus devaneios enquanto corria em sua direção, ofegante. — Capitã Evans! — Ele continuava a gritar, mas ela não conseguia focar o olhar sobre ele, pois seus olhos estavam tão cheios de lágrimas, completa e totalmente toldados com a dor. — Afaste-se! Afaste-se!

Mas ela não se afastou. Ela não podia fazê-lo. Ela prometera que não soltaria. Que não _o soltaria_. E, se fosse preciso morrer para poder cumprir sua palavra, ela o faria.

Ofegante, James Potter ergueu os olhos para ela, também marejados, também dolorosos. Se encararam por alguns instantes, trocando palavras silenciosas, preces silenciosas. James tinha dificuldades para respirar, seus olhos estavam ficando opacos. Não havia muito tempo. Para nenhum dos dois.

— Não. — Lily disse, finalmente conseguindo enxergar Alastor Moody, o Coronel que os encarava como se não pudesse crer no que estava vendo. Haviam mais dois homens atrás dele. Tenentes Lupin e Longbottom e em suas faces sujas e machucadas o mesmo olhar de dor estava estampado. — Eu vou ficar bem aqui. _Exatamente aqui_. Tire todo mundo deste lugar, Coronel. Tire todos eles e nos avisem... nos avisem quando...

— NÃO! — Moody berrou, descontrolando-se. Segundos depois, parecendo assustado, ele tentou se recompor, embora Lily pudesse ver em seus olhos o quanto lhe custava. — Vocês não podem... não _podem_. — Ele murmurava.

— Já tentamos de tudo, Senhor. De _tudo_. Não há mais nada que fazer. — A voz dela estava rouca, portanto ela limpou a garganta antes de voltar a falar, tentando parecer firme diante do desespero de seu comandante. — Vocês precisam sair daqui. Precisam se afastar e avisar aos outros. _Por favor_.

— Capitã Evans... _Lily_... — Moody a chamou pelo nome, como raramente fazia, o que fez com que o coração dela apertasse. Mas ela sabia que de nada adiantava. _Ele sabia_ que de nada adiantava. Ela havia feito uma escolha e arcaria com as consequências até o final. Moody sempre soubera de sua determinação, sabia que, depois que Lily tomava uma decisão, estava feito.

— Lily... — James falou e sua voz estava fraca demais, baixa demais... — Você não precisa... _por favor_ , vá com o Coronel, por favor, Lily, você não...

— Está feito, James. — Lily falou, irritada com a insistência dele, irritada pelo fato de ele não entender que ela não desistiria, que ela não o deixaria. Não havia sido sempre daquele jeito? Então porque ela iria deixa-lo na mão justo quando mais precisava? Parecia óbvio demais para ela, óbvio demais que ela jamais o deixaria.

— Evans, você ouviu o Potter, até mesmo ele sabe que isso é uma loucura! — Lupin rosnou, dando um passo para a frente.

— Pare! — Lily falou, encarando-o com toda a autoridade que havia adquirido nos últimos sete anos em que servia àquele batalhão. — Você _não pode_ me obrigar. Eu fiz a minha escolh de ficar aqui, junto de James.

— Isso é...

— _Está feito_. — Lily disse, firme, encarando o comandante e os outros dois por alguns segundos antes de voltar-se para James. — _Está feito_. — Repetiu.

James a encarou, seus olhos castanhos efervesciam de um desespero silencioso. Havia tanta dor e tanto arrependimento ali que Lily pensou que acabaria se afogando. Mas então sua expressão mudou para uma mais calma enquanto eles se comunicavam daquele jeito, _do jeito deles_. O mesmo olhar que haviam trocado antes de cada batalha, antes de cada movimento, antes de cada decisão... E então ele assentiu, firmando o contrato, assinando a sentença. Ele não desistiria. E ela não o soltaria.

— Moody. Remus. Frank. — Ela chamou os três homens, ainda sem desviar o olhar de James. — Se afastem, tranquem o portão e chamem os outros. E então nos avisem.

— Lily...

— _Se afastem, tranquem o portão, chamem os outros e então nos avisem_. — Lily finalizou em tom de ordem.

Ela não conseguiu ver a expressão no rosto de seu comandante antes de ele se afastar, pois, estava tão focada em James que nada mais parecia ter importância.

— James. — Foi Remus quem o chamou e sua voz era dolorosa. James interrompeu a comunicação visual com Lily, voltando-se para o seu melhor amigo. Eles também trocaram um olhar intenso.

— Remus. — James assentiu.

E então eles não falaram mais nada. Tenente Lupin voltou-se para Lily, batendo continência para ela.

— Tenho muito orgulho de dizer que fazemos parte do mesmo batalhão. — Ele disse e então sorriu, um sorriso triste, para ela.

— _Temos_. — Tenente Longbottom concordou com Remus, olhando de Lily para James com uma expressão consternada. — Vocês estão salvando milhares de vidas.

— Não existe melhor forma de morrer. — James disse e então tossiu, fazendo com que o coração de Lily parasse por um segundo. Ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo seu erro e então imobilizou-se, esperando. Remus e Frank também estavam totalmente parados, não pareciam nem mesmo respirar. Eles sabiam tão bem quanto Lily e James que o menor movimento poderia causar um desastre.

— É melhor vocês irem logo. — Lily disse quando percebeu que nada iria acontecer e então soltou a respiração que estivera contendo. — Vão.

Houve hesitação da parte dos tenentes, ambos parecendo totalmente desamparados diante da escolha que haviam tomado.

— _Vão_. — Lily ordenou e, embora visse as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto de Remus, embora o olhar no rosto de Frank fosse tão doloroso e solitário, embora lhe apertasse o coração ter de vê-los partir, sabia que era a escolha acertada.

Como sempre, eles não duvidaram da ordem de sua superior. E então Lily pôde ouvi-los se afastarem, o som de seus passos abafados parecendo reverberar pelo seu corpo como uma última sentença. O barulho dos portões do grande galpão sendo fechados e trancados ecoou por vários instantes até que, finalmente, o silêncio sobreveio.

E então ela voltou a olhar para James que estava fraco e tinha dificuldades para respirar. Tentando não se balançar demais, ela encostou sua testa à dele. James ergueu os olhos para ela e suor pegajoso e frio brotava de seus poros.

Ele sorriu.

— Parece... parece que voltamos alguns anos, Capitã. — Ele disse, ofegante.

— É como se o tempo não tivesse passado para nós, _Major_. — Lily respondeu e retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo que lhe doesse.

— Bem, você não tinha tantas rugas naquela época. — Ele brincou, embora sua voz fosse fraca demais para que qualquer outra pessoa ouvisse além dela.

— E você parecia mais corajoso.

James assentiu levemente, uma única lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto.

— Lily... você não precisa fazer isso. — Ele falou e seu tom de voz, embora baixo, estava mais forte. — Você não precisa...

— Você lembra, James? Lembra das nossas primeiras vezes? Lembra de como tudo aconteceu? Lembra o que me disse? — Ela o interrompeu, não dando espaço para a incerteza dele, não querendo que ele duvidasse. Não naquele momento que não permitia qualquer espaço para dúvidas.

— Eu disse que... — Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e mais algumas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto pálido. — Eu disse " _está feito"_.

Lily sorriu, lembrando-se daquele momento. Do momento exato em que James Potter passara a ser mais do que apenas um colega em campo, mais do que apenas um soldado.

Eles estavam em guerra, é claro, mas era a primeira guerra em que Lily iria participar de modo mais ativo. Ela era médica, portanto, quando se alistara no exército eles prontamente a aceitaram, afinal médicos eram como milagres ambulantes para qualquer batalhão. O General Dumbledore pareceu sequer se importar com o fato de que ela era mulher, de que ela era nova, de que ela era totalmente inexperiente. Ele a aceitou e lhe disse "seja bem-vinda, Evans".

Ninguém conseguia acreditar que ela, a cirurgiã especialista em traumas, prestes a se tornar chefe num dos hospitais mais bem vistos dos Estados Unidos, com várias pesquisas publicadas, dias e noites de estudos incansáveis e várias letras antes do nome... Lily Evans, a estrela da medicina, havia se alistado no Exército.

Como era possível alguém desistir de uma vida tão boa? Como era possível que ela fosse fazer algo tão estúpido como aquilo? Estava ficando louca? Estava doente? O que poderia ter motivado a alguém com um futuro tão brilhante pela frente a fazer algo tão imprudente?

Mas ninguém sabia, é claro.

Naquela época, Lily estava fugindo. Fugindo de sua antiga vida depressiva no grande e renomado hospital de Hogsmeade, St. Mungus. Fugindo de uma família que lhe causara mais mal do que bem. Fugindo de um passado doloroso e cheio de sofrimento. Fugia de si mesma e de todas as dúvidas que a corroíam todas as horas de seus dias.

Ela era ótima no que fazia. Uma das melhores, reconhecia aquilo. Mas de quê adiantava se não era feliz? As pessoas continuavam a morrer em suas mãos, continuavam a se desesperar. Ela continuava tendo de informar às famílias que seus entes queridos estavam mortos. Ela continuava sem conseguir dormir, pois, cada vez que fechava os olhos, os fantasmas de seus pacientes, daqueles que não conseguira salvar, a assombravam.

Ela matava mais do que salvava. E a grande parte das mortes pareciam não ter explicações. Pessoas que estavam indo para o trabalho, que estavam indo comprar presentes de Natal. Uma mãe que fora auxiliar o filho a arrumar a cama e acabara caindo e quebrando vários ossos. Um filho que deixara a mãe cedo demais, novo demais, com uma vida inteira pela frente que fora roubada dele com um último e doloroso suspiro... Crianças, adolescentes, adultos, idosos. Todos tinham suas vidas retiradas com tanta facilidade, sem qualquer finalidade a não ser a de alimentar a escuridão que nunca estava satisfeita e sempre retornava para pegar mais e mais pacientes de suas mãos, tomando-os como se fossem seus, sem deixar qualquer opção para a Lily a não ser a culpa.

Lily queria saber os motivos, os interesses. Ela não conseguia se contentar com a simples morte, sem os porquês. O não-saber a deixava louca. A dúvida a deixava cansada. E a perda a deixava desumana. Não havia muito mais de sua alma para que fosse destruída.

E nem todo o dinheiro e reconhecimento do mundo conseguiria fazê-la fechar os olhos e ter uma boa noite de sono, portanto, quando decidira se alistar e deixar para trás o seu passado, estava apenas fugindo.

Quando chegou no acampamento de seu batalhão e percebeu-se uma das únicas mulheres entre quase 500 homens, sequer piscou ou receou de suas escolhas. Quando teve de enfrentar preconceito e batalhar pelo seu lugar dentre eles, não teve dúvidas. Quando aprendeu a lutar e a usar uma arma, sequer tremeu. Quando os homens chegavam em seu hospital provisório, cheios de ferimentos que, por muitas vezes pareciam impossíveis, ela não teve medo. Ela conseguia compreender os motivos ali. Ela conseguia aceita-los.

Com o passar dos meses, foi se compreendendo, se conhecendo. Percebeu que, embora a guerra morasse à sua volta, havia muito dentro de si mesma para ser batalhado também. Ela cortava e costurava, gritava e comandava. Havia enfermeiros e médicos muito bons ali. Havia jovens guerreiros que queriam defender seu país. Haviam jovens com desilusões amorosas. Haviam maridos cheios de pesar por terem deixado a família em casa, mas que mesmo assim davam a alma nos momentos de luta, combatendo com todas as suas forças junto de seus parceiros. Haviam os que pareciam ter se encontrado ali, no meio do acampamento, dos corpos, do sangue e do suor. E haviam aqueles que queriam mais do que tudo voltar para casa.

Lily conversava com todos eles, convivia com todos eles, reconhecia-os e, embora estivesse feliz, como em muito tempo não se sentia, ainda havia uma parte dela que queria saber a qual daqueles grupos ela pertencia.

E, quando James entrou em sua vida, foi que tudo pareceu se encaixar.

Ele era o Tenente Potter, respeitado e renomado. Ele comandava quando Moody não estava, embora houvessem outros superiores. Dava para ver de longe o quanto aquele ali era o seu lugar. Ele não tinha dúvidas, parecia não ter medos. Filho de um Tenente-General aposentado e de uma médica renomada e conhecida mundialmente, Tenente J. Potter parecia nunca duvidar do que fazia e de quem era.

Lily costumava observá-lo junto de seus companheiros, Tenentes Lupin, Black e Pettigrew. Eles eram inseparáveis e, onde um estava, o outro também parecia estar. Eram como uma força da natureza, pois, em todas as batalhas em que lutavam juntos, venciam. Seus esquemas táticos, unidos com os planos do Coronel Moody funcionavam à perfeição. Não havia dúvidas em seu trabalho, apenas esforço conjunto, muitos estudos e, é claro, dedicação. Eles planejavam, organizavam, batalhavam e venciam. Sempre assim.

Lily e James nunca haviam trocado muitas palavras, exceto quando falavam sobre os feridos. Ele ordenava algumas coisas a ela, sempre em claro e bom tom de "salve meu soldado" ou "não o deixe morrer". Lily nunca o deixava na mão. Eram uma boa equipe. Silenciosa. James entendia o trabalho dela, pois houvera atendido ao pedido de sua mãe de, antes de embrenhar-se na vida militar, dar uma chance à medicina. Ele quase concluíra o curso. Exceto que, em seu último ano, percebera que não era aquele o futuro que queria para sua vida e, por conta daquilo, alistara-se no exército.

Euphemia Potter tivera uma semana particularmente difícil quando o filho decidira partir para o Iraque. Seu único e querido filho. Lily lembrava de vê-la chorar pelos cantos do hospital, de seu olhar vazio a cada cirurgia. Ela sorria e brilhava quando salvava uma vida. Mas durava pouco. Também lembrava de Euphemia Potter abraçando-a forte quando Lily perdera a mãe, seu último familiar vivo, e então a mulher segurara seu rosto entre suas mãos e dissera a ela que, de ali por diante, seria sua família.

Lily a amava. E, de todas as lembranças dolorosas, uma das mais difíceis era lembrar do momento em que contara que também estava indo para o Iraque. Que também a estava deixando. Que a vida que elas tinham ali não era suficiente. O olhar no rosto de Euphemia, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, como se Lily houvesse acabado de morrer à sua frente, a atormentara por muitas noites.

Trabalhara muitos anos com Euphemia em St. Mungus e aprendera muito com ela. Fleamont Potter, o veterano de muitas batalhas, costumava contar sobre suas aventuras para Lily a cada vez que ia ao hospital. E, é claro, os dois falavam muito de James Potter e de Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo. E de como eles eram inseparáveis. Brincavam e diziam que "James e Lily seriam um casal perfeito", exceto pelo fato de que nunca tinham se visto e de que nenhum dos dois tinha interesse.

James queria conquistar o mundo e, Lily, queria conquistar apenas ela mesma. Não possuíam muita coisa em comum e, embora com certeza já tivessem ouvido falar bastante um sobre o outro, nunca haviam tocado no assunto.

Até que, em uma invasão particularmente difícil ao território inimigo no Iémen, houve uma explosão, muitos soldados foram perdidos. E, James Potter, estava morto.

Ou era o que diziam os oficiais enquanto carregavam seu corpo em uma maca ensanguentava até o hospital onde Lily estava cuidando de vários feridos com graves queimaduras.

A primeira coisa que pensou ao vê-lo tão desconjuntado, fora em Euphemia e no quanto aquilo causaria dor à mulher que, para ela, era como uma mãe.

Lily correra até ele, despejando todos seus conhecimentos médicos sobre o corpo machucado e ensanguentado de James Potter. Ele estava sem pulso, portanto ela fez seu coração voltar a bater. Ele tinha muitos cortes, portanto ela o costurou. Ele tinha fraturas, portanto ela o concertou. Para cada uma de suas queimaduras, Lily dosava pomadas. Como nunca havia sentido desde que assumira aquele posto, Lily estava com medo. E, James, que se recusava a abrir os olhos, parecia decidido a deixar para ela a tarefa de avisar seus pais. Lily não podia aceitar, não queria aceitar.

Dia após dia, Lily patrulhava as camas, os pacientes, medicando-os, liberando-os, realocando-os. E, para sua alegria, vários deles estavam melhores. Alguns, inclusive, já haviam voltado para o campo de batalha. Seu comandante estava orgulhoso. E, ela, continuava com medo.

James Potter acordou cinco dias depois da explosão e, em seus olhos a dor e confusão eram palpáveis.

— Eu... _morri?_ — Foi a primeira coisa que falou, focando os olhos sobre ela. Era fácil localizá-la: tinha cabelos vermelho como fogo e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Lily Evans era como um raio de sol em meio a nuvens escuras e, embora sua testa estivesse franzida de preocupação e seus ombros estivessem tensos, James a achou linda.

Como sempre.

Ele costumava observá-la bastante quando estava em seus raros momentos de _descanso_. Lily estava sempre caminhando por aquele hospital improvisado, indo de um lado a outro enquanto cuidava de seus pacientes. Ela era a melhor médica que conhecera e, por Deus, sua mãe era uma cirurgiã renomada mundialmente. Havia algo nela, uma _necessidade_ , algo que a fazia brilhar cada vez que conversava com um dos acamados.

James gostava muito da vista. Lembrava de sua mãe falando sobre ela até pelos cotovelos, de seu pai sorrindo enquanto brincava que estava perdendo a chance de trabalhar perto da médica mais bonita da atualidade. Ele ouvira muito sobre Lily. Sobre sua família problemática. Sobre o quanto sofrera até conseguir chegar ao sucesso. Sobre suas histórias e pacientes que, milagrosamente, ela conseguira salvar. Até mesmo sua mãe, Euphemia, a admirava. Costumava dizer que Lily "seria o futuro da medicina". Qual fora a surpresa de James quando, no início de seu terceiro ano no Exército, Lily Evans fora apresentada como a nova médica do batalhão.

Ele conseguia lembrar de sua expressão, seus olhos pareciam fundos em seu rosto pálido e sua expressão transparecia todo o seu medo. Foi motivador vê-la evoluindo com o passar dos dias, seu rosto tomando uma forma determinada enquanto ela parecia finalmente estar se encaixando. Ela era uma das únicas três mulheres do batalhão, junto das Sargentos Meadowes e McKinnon. Ela era excepcional em lidar com todo o preconceito que, infelizmente, enfrentou. James tentava aliviar a barra, gritando ordens para seus homens, mas não fora necessário. Em algumas semanas, ela os conquistara. Sorria para eles, gritava com eles, ordenava-os. E todos pareciam perceber que diante de si estava alguém que, no momento em que nenhuma esperança sobrevivesse, poderia trazer algum milagre.

Ela assumira o cargo de comandante do hospital apenas dois meses depois de iniciar seu trabalho. Fora condecorada ao salvar a vida do Coronel quando todos os outros médicos haviam desistido. Moody, mesmo sem um pedaço da perna e tendo de usar um olho de vidro, ainda estava vivo e, por Deus, mais amedrontador e com sede de vingança do que nunca. A garota tinha garra, tinha vontade. Era como se Lily Evans houvesse nascido para estar ali.

— Não, você está vivo. — Ela respondeu, arrancando-o de seus devaneios. E então ela sorriu para ele, doce. — Você me deu um trabalhão, Tenente Potter.

— Costumo... ouvir bastante isso. — Ele respondeu e então tentou sentar, mas assim que fez o esforço, sentiu uma dor lancinante percorrer por toda extensão de seu dorso, deixando-o sem ar. Mais rápido do que teria imaginado, Tenente Evans estava segurando-o contra os travesseiros, ajeitando-o enquanto massageava seu lado esquerdo. James nem percebeu, mas lágrimas de dor desciam por seu rosto enquanto sentia ardência em seus braços e na perna direita. Finalmente baixou os olhos e deparou-se com uma confusão de pomada, esparadrapo, faixas e gesso.

Ergueu os olhos para ela, ofegante. E então sorriu.

— _Um trabalhão_.

— Agora você entende o que eu estava dizendo. — Ela murmurou, mas, embora sorrisse, seus olhos o avaliavam, firmes.

— As queimaduras... são de terceiro grau?

— Não, são de segundo. Você teve sorte. Parece que quando a doca explodiu, você foi protegido por uma porta de metal bastante dura. Infelizmente o metal superaqueceu e você acabou se queimando. Mas, acho que devemos agradecer por isso, pois, caso aquela porta não estivesse lá, você provavelmente não estaria aqui.

— Bastante otimista o seu ponto de vista. — James ficou feliz ao constatar que ainda era capaz de rolar os olhos.

— Conte com isso. Está sentindo alguma dor?

— Tirando a dor infernal-que-parece-estar-me-rasgando-ao-meio que percorreu por minhas costas ao tentar me sentar, estou _ótimo_.

— Bem, era de se esperar que doesse, afinal é isso que acontece quando temos algumas costelas fraturadas.

— Algumas...?

— Duas. Tente não quebrar mais nada enquanto está aqui. — E, sem dizer mais nada, Tenente Evans se afastou, encaminhando-se para outra cama onde um paciente que parecia não ter tido a mesma sorte de James se encontrava.

— Você acordou! — A voz de Sirius retumbou pela sala, fazendo com que James se assustasse. Sorriu ao voltar o olhar para a entrada e deparar-se com os três melhores amigos.

— Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana, portanto não quero saber de gritos! — Evans resmungou, voltando-se para os dois homens que arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem sua reprimenda. — Por acaso não perceberam que tem vários pacientes _realmente doentes_ aqui que estão tentando dormir? Portanto, por favor, se for para agirem como se estivessem em um boteco de esquina, façam o favor de se retirarem. — Seus olhos verdes faiscavam enquanto ela tinha as duas mãos na cintura, encarando-os, furiosa.

— Me desculpe, Tenente Evans, não irá se repetir. — Sirius murmurou, sendo imitado por Remus.

James não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver a reação dos amigos. Era engraçado perceber que, mesmo quando Moody gritava com eles, Sirius sempre parecia irreverente, inabalável. Mas era só Lily Evans encará-lo meio enviesada que Sirius colocava o rabo entre as pernas e abaixava a cabeça.

Aquele era o efeito que a Tenente tinha sobre eles. Sobre todos eles.

— Ótimo. Espero _mesmo_ que não. — Ela estreitou os olhos e então voltou a se afastar, altiva.

* * *

— Minha mãe falava bastante de você. — James comentava enquanto, com a ajuda de Lily, caminhava por entre as barracas ao seu redor.

Ela tinha os cabelos presos em um coque alto que exalavam um perfume de lírios, mesmo ali, em meio a toda aquela fuligem e cheiro de pólvora. Ele estava havia parado de usar muletas há dois dias para andar e tinha o peito enfaixado e, embora conseguisse caminhar perfeitamente sozinho – mesmo que muito lento – Lily segurava-o pelo ombro, pronta para apanhá-lo caso se desequilibrasse.

James achava o comportamento exagerado, mas gostava da sensação de seu toque, portanto não se incomodou em pedir a ela para que se afastasse.

— Não tanto quanto me falava sobre você, pode ter certeza. — Lily disse, rolando os olhos enquanto parecia perdida em lembranças. — Ela costumava dizer que o fato de você ter decidido vir para cá indicava claramente o seu nível de inteligência.

James riu, sentindo uma leve fisgada em seu externo, mas segurou a careta, não querendo que ela se importasse além do que o necessário com aquela dor mínima.

— Euphemia sempre foi _muito_ _carinhosa_.

— Na verdade, sim. — Lily afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, limpando o suor de cima dos lábios com a parte externa da mão logo em seguida. — Ela sente sua falta, Tenente.

Ele desviou o olhar do dela, encarando o grande tanque que alguns soldados estavam limpando. Observou-os, concentrados em suas funções, enquanto procurava por palavras que pudessem externar seus sentimentos.

Fazia quase quatro semanas desde que ele havia acordado e, embora tivesse melhoras extremas, ainda sentia dores. E odiava-se por aquilo. Ele sabia que a guerra continuava há poucos quilômetros dele, sabia de todos os homens que havia perdido na última investida e enraivecia-se ao ver-se tão debilitado que precisava contentar-se em dormir em uma maca. Lily parecia ter percebido o incomodo dele, pois, alguns dias antes, oferecera-se para caminhar com ele e, desde então, eles dois haviam estabelecido uma espécie de amizade. Quando estava com ela, James conseguia parar de pensar nos homens que estavam sendo mortos, nas baixas que o batalhão estava tendo, na dor e no medo que sentia ao pensar que algum de seus amigos poderia ser o próximo. Lily aliviava um pouco a carga de seus dias dolorosamente pesados.

E ficara muito feliz ao perceber que parecia ter o mesmo efeito sobre ela.

— Minha mãe sempre foi... _ótima_. Ela sempre se esforçou para me dar tudo o que eu precisava. Tentava deixar tudo mais fácil para mim. E ela conseguiu, em grande parte, facilitar a minha vida. Nunca tive imprevistos ou contratempos. Tudo o que eu queria, era só pedir que simplesmente estava ali, na minha frente. O sonho dela era que eu me formasse em medicina, como ela, para que pudesse seguir seus passos em sua carreira gloriosa. E, sabe, Evans, por algum tempo foi o que eu quis também. — Meneou a cabeça e suspirou. — Meu pai nunca forçou a barra comigo. Ele sempre me contava sobre suas histórias no exército, sobre suas batalhas, suas perdas..., mas nunca me influenciou. Quando comecei a especialização em medicina, minha mãe parecia estar prestes a explodir de felicidade. Mas, embora eu me sentisse feliz em me imaginar salvando vidas... não estava _satisfeito_. Eu comecei um estágio no meu último ano, em um hospital pequeno em Seattle. E, por mais que eu me esforçasse, por mais que houvessem cirurgiões e médicos ótimos trabalhando comigo, tinha vezes que nem todo conhecimento do mundo ajudava.

— E as pessoas continuavam morrendo, não é? Mesmo que você passasse noites estudando, mesmo que você se esforçasse para salvá-las, mesmo tomando medidas drásticas. Ainda assim, elas pareciam sempre escapar por entre seus dedos...

James assentiu, observando-a com atenção, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— E aí eu me alistei. — Concluiu, embora muito vagamente. Lembrava da expressão de sua mãe, do quanto ela implorara para que não fosse. Mas estava feito. — Acho que ela nunca vai me perdoar por isso.

— Ela perdoou. — Lily disse e suspirou, encarando-o de modo penetrante. — Ela já o perdoou, James. Ela sabe que, embora pareça loucura, você está fazendo algo que ama. Você está salvando vidas. Existe algo mais nobre do que isso?

— Não. Acho que não. — Ele disse e então sorriu para ela, deixando-a levemente atordoada.

— Tenentes! — Capitão Shacklebolt se aproximou, interrompendo a pequena troca de olhares entre os dois, os passos firmes e a expressão decidida deixando bastante claro que estava ali para dar ordens.

— Capitão. — Lily e James bateram continência para o superior, ambos curiosos sobre o motivo pelo qual ele deveria estar ali. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, Senhor? — Lily adicionou, preocupada.

— Infelizmente, sim, Tenente. — Shacklebolt disse e então passou uma mão pela testa, afastando o suor que se acumulava ali por conta do calor extremo ao qual estavam expostos. O homem voltou-se para a médica, encarando-a como se soubesse que estava prestes a pedir algo impossível, mas que faria ainda assim. — Precisamos do Potter. Moody está inoperante. Eu estou em seu lugar, contudo preciso de um braço direito. Potter é o melhor dos meus homens e, embora eu saiba que ainda está se recuperando, _preciso dele_.

— Nem pensar. — Lily disse, parecendo abismada com a audácia do homem. — Ele estava praticamente morto! Eu precisei usar todos os meus conhecimentos médicos para conseguir salvá-lo!

— Tenente Evans, eu sei que...

— Não, você não sabe! — Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito, furiosa. — Sabe quão duro é conseguir salvar alguém do estado no qual ele se encontrava? Principalmente aqui que não temos todos os recursos necessários? E você quer que eu jogue tudo isso pelos ares porque quer um "braço direito"? Arranje outro! Me desculpe, _Capitão_ , mas pedir isso é o mesmo que me mandar embora e inutilizar os meus serviços...

— Evans...

— Não. — Ela concluiu, tácita. Seus olhos verdes encaravam-no, cheios de uma fúria contida. James surpreendeu-se com a intensidade dela. Lembrava de vê-la brigar com Moody quando ele queria diminuir o tempo de recuperação de seus pacientes, mas jamais havia percebido quão bonita ela ficava quando o fazia. Seus lábios encrespavam-se, seu rosto toldava-se de vermelho e suas sardas pareciam acender. Algo pareceu aquecer dentro de James ao vê-la defender sua saúde com tanto afinco. Mas ele sentiu o estômago despencar ao perceber que o que falaria a seguir faria com que aquele olhar furioso voltasse para ele.

— Evans... — James a chamou, cauteloso. A mulher voltou-se para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto o observava. — Eu... quero alta. — Disse e, novamente, o sangue preencheu o rosto dela, deixando-a quase da mesma cor de seus cabelos. — Sei que ainda não estou totalmente recuperado, mas...

— Mas você quer agir como um soldado honrado, portanto vai ir até lá e se matar na primeira oportunidade. — Ela o interrompeu e então estreitou os olhos para ele, irritada. Afastou-se dele, tirando a mão que o apoiava de suas costas. — Se quer mesmo fazer isso, Potter, vou passar o seu prontuário para a Sargento Meadowes. Converse com ela e peça alta. Não serei eu que lhe sentenciarei à morte. — E, dizendo aquilo, bateu continência para os dois homens, a expressão cheia de sarcasmo antes de virar as costas e se afastar a passos largos.

James tentou não se afetar muito com aquilo, mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir um aperto no estômago.

— Parece que conquistamos o desgosto da Tenente. — Shacklebolt, que também parecia afetado com o comportamento dela, suspirou. — Só espero que ela não considere nos matar caso nos machuquemos.

James riu, rolando os olhos para ele.

— Acho mais provável que ela deixe nossos ossos se juntarem errado só para quebra-los novamente.

— Outch. — Shacklebolt estremeceu.

— Mas então, Capitão, o que você precisa de mim?

* * *

— Eu disse que você acabaria morto! — Ela bufava, furiosa, arrancando sem muito cuidado os esparadrapos sujos que cobriam o ferimento no braço de James.

— Eu _não estou_ morto... — James resmungou, mas teve que parar, pois naquele instante Lily colocou seu ombro destroncado de volta para o lugar, fazendo-o soltar vários palavrões que teria feito sua mãe ficar de cabelos em pé. — Ei! — Reclamou. — Cuidado!

— Cale a sua maldita boca, Potter. — Ela bufou, irritada, encaixando o estetoscópio nos ouvidos para ouvir o coração dele. — Mas que merda...

— Desculpe. — James murmurou quando ela finalmente se afastou dele, parecendo ter acabado de tortura-lo. Ele não conseguia entender porque ela estava tão irritada, embora soubesse que havia sido completamente imprudente ao ir com Shacklebolt para a frente de batalha quando não estava totalmente recuperado.

— Cale a boca. — Bufou e então lançou um olhar furioso para ele, fazendo-o calar-se. Se afastou em direção à maca ao seu lado, onde Sirius estava deitado, a cabeça enfaixada enquanto mordiscava uma barrinha de cereal. Lily prontamente arrancou a barra das mãos de Sirius, fulminando-o antes de começar a retirar a faixa para observar os pontos em sua testa.

— Sabe, ruiva, você precisa sorrir um pouco mais. — Sirius disse enquanto ela olhava sua testa. Lily baixou o olhar para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha em um claro "cale a boca" silencioso. Sirius sorriu. — Vai ficar com rugas antes do tempo.

— Os pontos em sua testa poderiam facilmente infeccionar, Black, o que ocasionaria uma cicatriz bastante feia e poderia, inclusive, afetar a sua visão. Tenho certeza de que você não gostaria que uma coisa _assim_ acontecesse. — Seu tom era ameaçador. Sirius calou a boca. James tentou segurar um sorriso. — McKinnon voltará em algumas horas para vê-los. — Ela disse e escreveu alguma coisa no prontuário antes de encará-los. — Fiquem _vivos_ e não façam nada imprudente.

— Você vai para onde? — James deixou escapar quando a viu se afastar. Lily parou de andar e voltou-se para encará-lo. — Desculpe, Tenente, não é da minha conta.

— Certamente que não é. — Ela disse e voltou a se direcionar para a saída, hesitando antes de abrir a porta. — Vou para a frente, Tenente. Há muitos soldados caídos por lá e, infelizmente, nem todos podem ser movidos. — E então saiu, deixando-o com o coração na mão.

Lily Evans estava indo para a frente da batalha. Somente o lugar mais perigoso onde ela poderia estar. James tentou não pensar muito sobre aquilo, tentou manter uma conversação divertida com Sirius, tentou não se preocupar, mas de minuto a minuto pelos próximos três dias, tudo o que conseguia fazer era encarar a porta, rezando para que ela entrasse por ela.

— Seria mais fácil se você simplesmente ficasse olhando para lá, sempre, James. — Sirius, que havia recebido alta no dia anterior, disse para ele ao pegá-lo encarando a porta novamente.

— Estou com medo, Sirius. Três dias e nenhuma movimentação. E se aconteceu alguma coisa? E se estiverem precisando de mais soldados?

— Se precisassem já teriam chamado.

— Estou preocupado com Remus e Peter. — James suspirou, pensando em Remus, o amigo que havia ocupado seu lugar ao lado de Shacklebolt quando ele levara um tiro no quadril na última invasão e em Peter que, embora fosse um ótimo soldado, costumava ser muito desastrado.

— E com a Evans também, hm? — Sirius piscou para ele, sorrindo, maroto.

— Minha mãe a trata como se fosse uma filha, Sirius. Seria péssimo se algo acontecesse com ela e eu fosse obrigado a contar para minha mãe. — Estremeceu com o pensamento.

— Sim, porque é somente por conta disso que está preocupado. — Sirius bufou, divertido.

James preferiu não responder, apenas fechando os olhos enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração e dormir. Quem sabe assim o amigo fosse embora e o deixasse quieto e sem comentários maldosos por algumas horas.

Ele não percebeu o momento, mas acabou adormecendo, sua mente sendo invadida por sonhos nada convencionais e nenhum pouco saudáveis envolvendo ele, Lily Evans e lençóis. Quando acordou no meio da madrugada ao sentir alguém tocar em sua testa, precisou conter um palavrão, pois fora interrompido no meio da _melhor parte_ de seu sonho. Céus, e pensar que fazia tanto tempo que não conseguia adormecer sem acabar tendo pesadelos com a guerra.

A raiva inicial sumiu totalmente quando ele percebeu quem o havia acordado.

— Você voltou. — Ele disse e ergueu-se abruptamente, sentando-se em sua maca.

— E você parece melhor. — Lily, que tinha um curativo na bochecha, sorriu para ele, pegando o prontuário da mesa ao lado de sua cama e lendo as informações. A sala estava silenciosa. Deveria ser o meio da madrugada e todos estavam dormindo.

— O que houve com a sua bochecha? Está tudo bem? Algo aconteceu? — James encheu-a de perguntas, falando rapidamente enquanto sentia o alivio preencher seu corpo. Como podia ter estado tão preocupado por alguém que, até algum tempo atrás, não passava de uma conhecida?

— Está tudo bem comigo, Tenente. Obrigada por perguntar. — Ela disse e então o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, deixando uma expressão que James conhecia muito bem. — Shacklebolt pediu que eu lhe chamasse até a sala dele.

E, mesmo que ela não tivesse acrescentado mais nada, James sabia que alguma coisa muito ruim deveria ter acontecido.

Em um acordo silencioso, Lily ajudou-o a colocar um casaco e os calçados – o que foi meio desnecessário, afinal James já estava conseguindo mover o quadril perfeitamente, mas não reclamou do contato e da preocupação que ela demonstrava por ele. Ainda estava aliviado por tê-la ali, a salvo. Eles saíram para a noite e ele não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado ao ver o céu estrelado, o vento fresco da madrugada fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos por alguns instantes, respirando profundamente para aproveitar aquele momento raro, longe do calor infernal dos dias quentes no sol.

Quando chegaram à barraca onde Shacklebolt estava, Lily ficou do lado de fora, recostada contra o couro da barraca, esperando por ele. A expressão em seu rosto era de dor e, antes de ele entrar, segurou sua mão e apertou-a, forte.

Ela podia ouvir toda a conversa do lado de fora. Podia ouvir as reações. Podia imaginá-las. Mas não queria estar lá dentro para ouvir quando Shacklebolt contasse à James que ela falhara. Que ela não conseguira chegar a tempo para salvar um de seus melhores amigos. Como conseguiria encará-lo novamente? Como seria capaz de falar com ele depois que ele ouvisse?

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os marejarem. A dor fantasma atingindo-a novamente, a cena toda perpassando por sua mente como um filme. Ela via o rosto do Tenente Pettigrew, pálido e sem vida encará-la, seus olhos esverdeados muito arregalados, observando-a cheios de culpa. Ela chegara tarde demais. Não fora capaz de fazer nada para reanima-lo. E tudo em que conseguia pensar era no fato de que James não iria perdoá-la.

O porquê de se importar tanto era uma incógnita.

Vários minutos se passaram antes dele sair da barraca. A expressão em seu rosto era de resignação. Lily podia ver em seus punhos cerrados o quanto estava com dor. Ela caminhou em seu lado enquanto voltavam para o hospital, ambos em um silêncio tenso.

Somente quando James estava deitado e as cortinas em volta da cama fechadas, é que ele desmoronou. Lágrimas silenciosas desciam por seu rosto fazendo com que a culpa efervescesse no estomago de Lily, deixando-a enjoada.

— Me desculpe. — Ela se ouviu dizer, sentindo uma lágrima solitária descer pelo próprio rosto. — Me desculpe... eu não cheguei a tempo, eu... _me desculpe_... — E então, sem que percebesse, mais lágrimas se juntaram a primeira e ela soluçava.

Sentiu quando James segurou sua mão, apertando-a, firme contra a dele.

— Não foi sua culpa. — Ele disse, fazendo com que ela erguesse os olhos para deparar-se com o seu olhar determinado. — _Não repita isso!_ Não foi sua culpa! Você não podia ter feito nada além do que fez! Você chegou e ele já estava morto.

— Eu... — Ela tentou externar seus pensamentos, mas estava muito cansada. Havia perdido muitos soldados na frente da batalha, em sua grande maioria porque havia chegado tarde demais. Sabia que não era culpa sua, que eles já estavam mortos mesmo antes de ela tentar qualquer coisa, mas ainda assim conseguia enxerga-los a cada vez que fechava os olhos. — Me desculpe.

— Está feito, Lily. — James disse, chamando-a pela primeira vez pelo nome de batismo, sem qualquer sigla ou condecoração antes. Esticou a outra mão para o rosto dela, afastando algumas lágrimas insistentes.

— Está errado, você sabe. Eu deveria estar te consolando e não o contrário. — Ela disse e fungou, inclinando o rosto em direção à palma da mão dele, aumentando o tempo de contato.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por vários minutos, James limpando o rosto dela das lágrimas enquanto Lily bagunçava seus cabelos. Estavam acostumados com as perdas, tanto ela com os anos no hospital quanto ele, com anos de serviço militar. Não era o primeiro amigo que ele havia perdido e também não era o primeiro paciente que morria nas mãos delas, mas a perda e a dor compartilhada pareciam ecoar entre eles, desolando-os.

James não percebeu quando aconteceu, mas Lily estava próxima demais. Suas respirações entrecortadas se cruzavam e o perfume dos cabelos dela invadiu sua mente, deixando-o zonzo. Sem qualquer hesitação, eles encostaram os lábios, ficando daquele modo por vários segundos, aproveitando as sensações que haviam desencadeado com aquele toque, antes de aprofundarem o beijo.

Foi um beijo cheio de pesar, dor e culpa. Foi um beijo intenso e consolador. Não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, mas o sol estava nascendo quando ouviram os sons de passos se aproximando.

— Eu... — Lily começou a falar ao se afastar, ofegante, mas James a interrompeu, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos.

— Está feito.

* * *

Os dias transformaram-se em semanas e, as semanas, em meses. A batalha aumentava, mais batalhões eram deslocados para ajudar e o trabalho de Lily aumentava a cada dia mais.

Ela e James não haviam mais se beijado. Ou se falado além do necessário. A verdade era que estavam se evitando. Por semanas – quando James estava na frente das investidas ou quando Lily era deslocada à outras unidades – ficavam sem se ver, o que colaborava bastante para o gelo que estavam trocando.

Lily tentava não pensar muito nos beijos que haviam trocado enquanto que James tentava evitar ao máximo dormir para não sonhar com ela. Infelizmente, para os dois, era inevitável. A cada intervalo ou os raros momentos em que Lily tinha algum descanso, encontrava-se tocando em seus lábios, relembrando. E, James, por mais que tentasse se ocupar, _precisava dormir_ e, a cada vez que fechava os olhos, deparava-se com os muito verdes dela encarando-o, misteriosos.

O que estava acontecendo com eles? Perguntavam-se. Mas não possuíam muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo.

Somente quando finalmente conquistaram parte do território inimigo, quando as batalhas deram uma trégua é que voltaram a se encontrar.

Era noite e Lily estava saindo do hospital, feliz por entregar o posto à Meadowes que, surpreendentemente, tornara-se uma grande amiga. Sentia dor em todo o corpo, suas costas reclamavam do tempo em que se curvara por cima dos pacientes, suas pernas e pés pulsavam a cada passo por conta das muitas horas sem sentar. Tudo o que queria era um banho e, então, deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir por várias horas. Foi até sua barraca, que era afastada das masculinas, e pegou algumas roupas, encaminhando-se até o vestiário feminino. O chuveiro tinha água gelada e, embora os dias fossem quentes, ainda assim arrepiou-se no primeiro contato. Ficou alguns minutos parada, deixando a água percorrer por seu corpo, relaxando os músculos, antes de começar a se ensaboar. Saiu do banho quinze minutos depois, seus cabelos molhados presos em um coque frouxo enquanto se vestia. Juntou seus pertences e voltou para sua barraca, feliz por, finalmente, ter algum tempo para descansar, sem ter de se preocupar com mais feridos de batalha. Ou, bem, ela estava contando com aquilo.

Estava quase chegando em sua barraca quando o viu se aproximar. Ele encarava os próprios pés e bagunçava os cabelos em um gesto automático. Demorou algum tempo até erguer os olhos e deparar-se com ela.

E então sorriu.

— Estava me perguntando quando te encontraria. — Disse, simpático.

Ela estranhou o comportamento, afinal havia pensado que estavam se evitando.

— Bem, aqui estamos nós. — Lily comentou e sorriu, tentando parecer leve e não como se seu coração estivesse praticamente saindo pela sua boca.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles que ficaram ali, encarando-se, constrangidos.

Por várias vezes, Lily abriu a boca, prestes a falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nada saia. James não conseguia deixar de encará-la e lembrar de todos aqueles sonhos muito _impróprios_ que o assombravam todas as noites.

Suspirando, Lily interrompeu o contato visual, e desviou de James, voltando a encaminhar-se para sua barraca. Os passos atrás de si indicavam que ele a seguia.

Assim que chegou em frente ao seu acampamento, Lily voltou-se para ele, segurando a abertura de sua barraca, arqueando uma sobrancelha numa clara indagação.

— Preciso falar com você. — James disse simplesmente e então, passando por ela, adentrou em seu dormitório.

Ele observou curiosamente a disposição de tudo por ali. Era exatamente igual à dele, contudo haviam muitos livros e materiais por cima das mesas e escrivaninhas. Ele teria imaginado que, pelo modo como ela agia e comandava, fosse encontrar um ambiente muito mais organizado do que o que observava. Contudo, percebeu que aquele lugar parecia encaixar perfeitamente na mulher que estava logo atrás dele.

— Falar sobre o quê, Tenente? — Lily, que sentia o estomago apertar devido ao nervosismo, indagou, encarando-o de modo receoso.

James voltou-se para ela, reparando em seus cabelos úmidos, no modo como as mechas escapavam de seu coque. Suas bochechas adoravelmente coradas, seus lábios rosados e seus olhos verdes que pareciam duas brilhantes esmeraldas.

Havia uma gota de água descendo por sua testa, escapando de seus cabelos ainda não totalmente secos. James aproximou-se, querendo limpar a gota, mas percebeu-se desenhando o rosto dela com seus dedos, segurando seu maxilar e erguendo o rosto e Lily para o seu.

Antes que pensasse em uma resposta para a pergunta dela ou que fizesse qualquer outra coisa que seu cérebro parecia estar tentando compreender, Lily terminou com os últimos centímetros de distância que havia entre eles e beijou-o.

Daquela vez, o beijo fora totalmente diferente dos primeiros. Era quente e cheio de emoção, um beijo que fazia com que James se sentisse acender e acalentar. Era um beijo ardente que fazia com que ambos se arrepiassem. Sem dar-se conta, tinha as mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto, querendo acabar com qualquer espaço que havia entre ambos.

Era insano o quanto o toque dos lábios dela conseguia varrer qualquer pensamento lúcido da mente dele.

Lily afundou as mãos na nuca dele, suspirando ao senti-lo mordiscar seu lábio inferior e então descer em direção ao seu maxilar. As mãos de James fecharam-se com força sobre seu quadril, puxando-a ainda mais para ele, fazendo com que ela sentisse a dureza de sua ereção contra sua barriga. Um gemido involuntário escapou de seus lábios, fazendo-o rosnar e voltar a beijá-la, daquela vez sem muita gentileza, enfiando suas mãos por dentro da camiseta larga que ela havia vestido após o banho, acariciando-a e apertando-a.

Eles se entregaram ao beijo, desesperados. Como se quisessem suprir todo o tempo em que haviam estado separados, como se quisessem compensar a dor e todos os sentimentos ruins que os corroíam pelos dias, o efeito doloroso que a guerra tinha sobre eles. Eles queriam esquecer dos problemas e da guerra do lado de fora e dentro deles. Queriam sair dali, do meio daquele deserto infernal, do calor, do sangue. Queriam transportarem-se para um lugar onde apenas eles e o toque deles e os beijos deles importassem.

Ela soltou um gemido baixo quando suas costas tocaram no colchão e o corpo de James estendeu-se sobre ela, deixando-a apreciar com as mãos, passear pelas costas nuas dele e arranhá-lo. Deixar sua marca ali, em meio à todas as cicatrizes de guerra.

James desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, beijando os seios dela, mordiscando-os. Lily não conseguia lembrar em que momento havia retirado a camiseta e a roupa de baixo, mas também não se importava. Tudo em que conseguia pensar, tudo o que conseguia sentir eram os lábios de James, que trilhavam beijos e deixavam-na desesperada por mais enquanto ele descia por seu corpo, demorando-se em pontos específicos que a faziam suspirar.

Ainda com a boca, James mordeu a alça esquerda de sua calcinha, retirando-a lenta e torturantemente enquanto sua respiração causava arrepios pelas coxas de Lily. Quando ela finalmente estava totalmente despida, ajudou-o a retirar suas calças e deixa-lo completamente nu.

Estavam indo rápidos demais, sedentos demais e, ainda assim, ela não estava satisfeita.

James voltou a subir por suas pernas, beijando-a até chegar em seu ventre, detendo-se ali. Com os dentes, mordiscou a parte interna das coxas de Lily, fazendo-a gemer em protesto. Ele estava protelando e ela não queria demora. James sorriu, sabendo o efeito que estava tendo sobre ela e deliciando-se com aquilo.

— James... — Ela suspirou quando não conseguiu mais aguentar a tortura que era sentir a respiração dele _tão perto_ de _lá_. — _Por favor_...

— Sim senhora, _tenente_. — Ele brincou e então finalmente a beijou em sua intimidade, sentindo seu gosto, sentindo-se estremecer ao percebê-la tão _úmida_. Podia ficar horas ali, ouvindo-a gemer e suspirar, sentindo seu corpo arquear-se em volta dele, sentindo os músculos enrijecerem em volta de sua boca... porém também não estava conseguindo aguentar. Portanto, quando vasculhou os bolsos de sua calça no chão, puxando o pacote prateado esquecido de um bolso qualquer e _vestiu-se_ logo em seguida, não demorou muito antes de deitar sobre ela, afastando as pernas de Lily com as próprias, ajeitando-se sobre ela antes de penetrá-la.

Lily o puxou para um beijo quando o fez e, da mesma forma que ele se movimentava – a princípio calmo e então aumentando o ritmo das estocadas dentro dela – o beijo aumentava de intensidade, aprofundando-se enquanto ela arranhava suas costas e movia o quadril de encontro ao dele, forte. Firme.

Era como se estivessem lutando em sua própria batalha, como se fossem um batalhão que, trabalhando junto, chegava em um resultado maravilhoso. Eram como um exército em perfeita sincronia.

Quando, por fim, atingiram o ápice e James deitou ao lado dela, puxando a coberta fina sobre eles, sentiu-se estremecer e finalmente percebeu o que haviam feito.

— Eu... ah... — Começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Está feito, James. — Ela disse exatamente as mesmas palavras que ele lhe havia falado após beijá-la pela primeira vez e então sorriu para ele, sonolenta. — Se quiser, pode ficar para dormir. Tem espaço para nós dois.

— Não pretendia ir para qualquer outro lugar.

* * *

Os dias pareciam demorar o dobro do tempo para passar enquanto tudo em que Lily e James conseguiam pensar eram no que iriam fazer, juntos, de noite. Era como um ritual: durante o dia mantinham um relacionamento cordial e amigável. Lily enfurnava-se no hospital e, na hora do almoço, sentava com Marlene ou Dorcas, conversava com elas e então caminhavam, observando o acampamento e ouvindo notícias dos soltados. Voltavam para o hospital e, lá, trabalhavam até tarde. E então chegava a parte preferida de Lily: a noite quando, após se banhar, ia até sua barraca e deparava-se com James lá, esperando-a com um sorriso maroto.

A princípio, era apenas sexo. E então eles começaram a conversar e contar suas histórias. Lily falava sobre sua família problemática e todos os motivos que a haviam levado a se alistar no exército enquanto que, James, descrevia batalhas e as baixas e momentos difíceis que enfrentara nos últimos anos em que havia servido.

Em poucas semanas conheciam-se como se houvessem crescido juntos. James conseguia reconhecer as expressões de Lily facilmente enquanto que, ela parecia sempre saber o que se passava na cabeça dele.

As pessoas começaram a notar o estranho companheirismo que surgira entre eles e então, os amigos de James o prensaram contra a parede, obrigando-o a confessar sobre o relacionamento com a Tenente mais temida do acampamento. Eles riram e se divertiram às custas dele e, é claro, logo estavam passeando mais do que o necessário pelo hospital, sorrindo e fazendo piadas com Lily, deixando claro para ela que eles haviam descoberto.

E não eram apenas eles, é claro. Todo o acampamento, de repente, parecia saber sobre eles dois. E, é claro, Moody – que havia voltado do Iémen – inteirou-se do assunto e chamou-os para uma "conversa".

— Quero que fique claro que não tolero qualquer tipo de comportamento pejorativo ou decadente. Não me interessa se vocês estão juntos ou não, se estão brigados ou não, contanto que isso não interfira no serviço de vocês, estamos entendidos? — Ele dissera, sério. James e Lily assentiram, sem saber exatamente o que falar além de "sim, Senhor".

Após algum tempo, as pessoas pararam de dar tanta importância para os dois e, por conta daquilo, sentiram-se livres para demonstrar um pouco mais de afeto livremente. Andavam juntos pelo acampamento, às vezes tocavam-se mais do que a cortesia permitia. Uma vez, beijaram-se levemente antes de separarem-se para cumprirem suas tarefas.

O acampamento inteiro parecia mais leve e não apenas por conta do fato de eles estarem juntos, ajudando-se mutuamente a aliviar a carga de suas vidas, mas também porque, dali a duas semanas, seriam liberados para "férias" que durariam quatro meses. Haviam feito planos para aquele momento, planos que envolviam ir até a casa dos Potter e fazer a felicidade de Euphemia ao contar para ela que estavam juntos.

Lily podia, inclusive, imaginar sua expressão de choque inicial se transformar rapidamente em surpresa e então em adoração. James não conseguia aguentar para poder dizer ao pai que encontrara alguém em meio a batalhas.

Estavam esperançosos. Havia apenas mais uma invasão antes que fossem despachados, contudo, como sempre na vida de Lily, a sorte não parecia estar lhe sorrindo.

Moody a chamara, junto de Black e outros dois tenentes. Ao chegarem em sua sala, encontraram Shacklebolt, James e o Comandante de outro regimento, Amos Diggory. Lily estranhou toda aquela cena, mas tentou deixar sua expressão a mais neutra possível ao sentar em frente ao seu comandante.

— Evans, Black, Doge e Longbottom. Vocês foram convocados a prestarem serviços no 2º Esquadrão, localizado na Síria. Há uma invasão acontecendo lá e eles tiveram muitas baixas. O médico deles foi muito ferido e eles precisam de auxílio antes que acabem sendo dizimados. Como estamos em um momento relativamente calmo, aceitei _emprestá-los_ para o segundo regimento, mas, assim que possível, o _mais rápido possível_ , voltarão para os meus cuidados. — Moody encarou-os, sério. — O Comandante Diggory solicitou que vocês quatro organizassem seus pertences e tudo o que for essencial ainda esta noite, pois a partida para a Síria será as cinco horas dessa madrugada. Black, você está incumbido da proteção pessoal da Tenente Evans. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais um médico. Doge, Longbottom, vocês, enfermeiros, estarão sob os comandos de Evans, assim como você, Black. A única diferença é que, se houver uma chance de ela acabar morta e ela estiver colocando sua vida em risco, caberá a você decidir o que é o melhor a fazer. — Moody voltou-se para Lily, estreitando o único olho bom. — Você irá respeitar as decisões do Tenente Black, Evans, quando estas envolverem sua segurança pessoal. Sei que gosta de agir sozinha, mas não _posso_ e não _vou_ perde-la por conta da sua imprudência. Estamos entendidos?

— Sim, Senhor. — Os quatro disseram e, embora Lily sentisse um gosto amargo na boca, um aperto em seu peito e a sensação de desconsolo aumentar dentro de seu peito, ela manteve a expressão firme.

— Ótimo. — Comandante Diggory assentiu, sorrindo para eles. — Estão dispensados para organizarem seus pertences e descansarem. Aproveitem esta noite, pois, acreditem em mim: será a última em que poderão dormir em muito tempo.

* * *

Lily encarava o teto da barraca enquanto James acariciava seus cabelos. Eles estavam nus e haviam acabado de transar e, embora Lily amasse a sensação de letargia que a invadia toda vez que terminavam, estava tentando com muito afinco manter os olhos abertos para prolongar aquele momento.

— Tentei mudar o comando de Moody, tentei fazê-lo perceber a burrice que estava cometendo, mas não consegui... me desculpe, Lily. — James comentou novamente, remoendo-se. Ele parecia mais inconformado com aquela situação do que ela. — Também tentei fazer com que ele me enviasse para protege-la, mas não obtive sucesso. Aquele _velho..._

— Está tudo bem, James.

— Não! Não está! Você ouviu os comentários, Lily, sabe como as coisas estão por lá. Se aqui estava difícil, na Síria está três vezes pior. É suicídio mandar soldados nossos para lá.

— Fico feliz em saber que você confia na minha capacidade de sobrevivência, James. — Lily bufou, irônica.

James remexeu-se ao lado dela, puxando seu rosto com a mão direita de modo que ela o encarasse.

— Você _vai_ sobreviver, Lily. Te proíbo de voltar em um caixão. — Ele estreitou os olhos, mas a sentença era séria.

Lily assentiu.

— Eu vou sobreviver.

— Prometa. — E os olhos dele derretiam sobre os dela, deixando-a zonza. Ela queria prometer aquilo para ele, queria dizer que voltaria e que ficariam bem, mas sabia que era insanidade. Estava indo para uma das batalhas mais acirradas e perigosas da guerra atual. E sabia que as possibilidades de sobreviver não eram das melhores.

— _Tentarei_. — Disse, tentando soar confiante.

Mas, para James, não era o suficiente.

— _Prometa,_ Lily.

E então ela prometeu.

— _Está feito_. — Disse e selou a promessa com um beijo.

* * *

Ela não deveria ter prometido.

Era tudo em que conseguia pensar enquanto os meses se passavam naquele inferno que a frente de combate havia se transformado.

Lily tinha toda uma gama nova de cicatrizes e arranhões e queimaduras. Mas não chegava nem perto de como Sirius, Doge e Longbottom estavam. Havia mais feridas neles do que Lily podia contar e, ainda assim, continuavam em pé, sempre prontos para protege-la. Eles faziam a frente e, cada vez que um soldado caía, Doge ou Longbottom se aproximava, avaliando os machucados antes de dar o aval para Lily poder se aproximar.

Ela odiava aquilo, aquela sensação de impotência que sentia toda vez que um dos seus soldados se arriscava para fazer um serviço que deveria ser o dela. Contudo, Lily era preciosa demais, _necessária_ demais para se arriscar tanto. E Doge e Longbottom, aos olhos de Diggory, não eram.

Lily desenvolvera um grande rancor do Comandante do 2º Regimento. Arrogante e extremamente sufocante, Diggory parecia cuidar cada passo que ela dava, sempre perto o suficiente para meter o nariz nas decisões que ela tomava. Odiava estar sob seu comando e ter de acatar suas ordens e odiava mais ainda perceber que ele sabia do desconforto dela e apenas piorava a situação para Lily.

A única parte boa em tudo aquilo, era o fato de que tinha feitos novos amigos. _Melhores amigos_. Frank Longbottom era dois anos mais novo que Lily e tinha três anos a mais de carreira militar do que ela. Alistara-se porque precisava de um emprego fixo, afinal iria ser pai e sabia que, mesmo que acabasse morrendo em uma doca, pelo menos sabia que sua mulher e o filho estariam assegurados. Frank, embora fosse um dos soldados mais brilhantes que conhecera, encaixava-se no grupo dos que queriam voltar para casa. Lily lembrava da expressão de desânimo dele ao subir no avião que os havia transportado para a Síria. A dor e o cansaço que o abateram. E, mesmo assim, ele sempre estava lá, dando o máximo de si para a causa.

Ela o admirava.

— Neville e Alice são tudo para mim, mas ainda assim, saber que estou aqui, dando o melhor de mim para que eles vivam em um mundo melhor, é algo que me faz levantar e querer lutar todos os dias. — Dissera enquanto seus olhos pareciam perdidos em lembranças. Em seguida, Frank puxara uma foto onde estava abraçado em uma mulher baixinha e muito bonita que carregava um bebê roliço e sorridente nos braços. Lily achou que nunca havia visto uma família mais bonita.

Doge, por outro lado, encaixava-se no grupo que amava servir. O dia dele não parecia estar completo enquanto não estivesse vestindo sua farda e correndo risco de vida. Sem dúvidas, era muito divertido. Doge conseguia alegrar os dias com seu entusiasmo e esperança de que, no final, tudo daria certo e que eles venceriam.

— Vamos honrar nossos nomes, pessoal. — Ele repetia em todas as manhãs, um sorriso enviesado bordando seus lábios enquanto encarava-os cheio de expectativa.

Sirius, por outro lado, era muito mal-humorado. Suas conversas baseavam-se, basicamente, em humor negro e sarcasmo. Ninguém era capaz de saber se ele estava falando sério ou apenas fazendo uma piada. E, por mais irritante que fosse ao se aproximar da situação na qual fora colocado – de assegurar-se da vida de Lily – ele era o favorito dela.

Haviam muitas coisas em comum entre os dois. Famílias problemáticas, pais alcoólatras e mães omissas. Sirius desistira de sua carreira de ator para entrar para as forças armadas. Ele conhecia James desde a infância e, quando o amigo decidira se alistar, Sirius o acompanhara. Agia como se amasse aventuras, como se, para ele, estar ali, batalhando e colocando a vida em risco, fosse apenas mais um dia em um parque de diversões. Mas Lily conseguia ver a dor em seu olhar quando via um homem caído, conseguia ver o alívio quando ela conseguia salvar um companheiro, podia ver o quanto custava para ele lembrar dos amigos que estavam há muitos quilômetros de distância dali e podiam ou não estar vivos. E, nessa última parte, ela preferia não pensar muito. Sirius era complexo. E, por mais arrogante que parecesse às vezes, era uma das pessoas mais altruístas que Lily havia conhecido.

— Vamos, Lily, feche a droga desses olhos e vague para seu inconsciente. — Ele havia dito em uma noite qualquer enquanto estavam de vigia atrás de uma barricada.

— Você fica muito fofo quando está preocupado. — Lily murmurou, divertida, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para encostar no ombro dele.

— Cale a boca e durma de uma vez, Evans. Não tenho paciência para ser babá. — Resmungou, mas tinha as mãos em seus cabelos, acariciando-a e acalmando-a até que, por fim, Lily adormeceu.

* * *

James não sabia dizer ao certo como havia sobrevivido aos últimos meses. Estava em casa, junto dos pais e, embora ficasse feliz ao ver a alegria de sua mãe ao tê-lo de volta, não conseguia afastar os pensamentos de Lily e Sirius que, naquele momento, deveriam estar enfrentando o que – segundo o noticiário – era uma das guerras mais sangrentas da história dos últimos anos.

Nos primeiros meses, trocara cartas semanalmente com os dois, tentando se confortar com as palavras sarcásticas de Sirius e as concisas de Lily. Tentando aceitar que, no momento, aquela era a maior benção que poderia ter: saber que estavam vivos. Infelizmente, houve uma invasão inimiga no acampamento onde eles se encontravam e, por conta daquilo, haviam perdido todo o contato. Estavam isolados e qualquer tentativa de comunicação estava vetada pelos comandantes.

Vários batalhões foram designados para a Síria a fim de ajuda-los, contudo, James não fora chamado. Moody parecia crer que James estar vivo era um milagre levando em consideração o fato de que, alguns meses atrás, quase morrera duas vezes e, por conta daquilo, _merecia_ um descanso. Só que James não queria um descanso. James queria ir até lá para ajudar Lily e Sirius que, por Deus, podiam já estar mortos.

O tempo que se passou sem nenhuma notícia exceto a dos informantes fora difícil. James estava trabalhando no Quartel General localizado em Colúmbia, sob o comando do General Albus Dumbledore e, embora o homem sempre o informasse sobre as novidades, não conseguia se acalmar o suficiente para ter boas noites de sono.

Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas fora impedido mais vezes do que podia contar, tanto por Moody quanto por Dumbledore, de voltar para a batalha.

— Você vai ficar aqui, Potter, e vai recuperar toda sua forma. É um ótimo soldado e excelente no comando. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdê-lo. — Moody dissera, contrariando o apelo de James.

E então, sabendo que não tinha mais o que fazer, James esperou.

Dia após dia, noite após noite, meses se passaram quase sem notícias. Até que, finalmente, Dumbledore o chamou em seu escritório e, ao chegar lá, deparou-se com Coronel Diggory que, apesar da aparência cansada, estava inteiro.

— Tenente Potter... ou deveria dizer, _Capitão Potter?_ — Diggory sorriu para ele, embora o sorriso não chegasse aos seus olhos. — Fiquei sabendo que subiu de patente após o Iraque. Parabéns.

— Obrigada, Comandante. — James assentiu, tentando transparecer calma, enquanto que, por dentro, sentia-se ansioso. Se Diggory estava ali, significava que seus soldados também deveriam estar. Ou, pelo menos, era o que James esperava.

— Capitão Potter, o chamamos aqui para informar que o 2º regimento conseguiu afastar o exército inimigo de seu acampamento, contudo...

— Contudo, perdemos muitos homens, Capitão e, por conta disso, estamos solicitando mais homens. — Diggory concluiu, encarando-o profundamente.

— Nosso batalhão foi requisitado, Potter e eu aceitei. Quero saber se você aceita comandar o 3º batalhão. Se aceita ir para a Síria na próxima semana?

— E os nossos homens, Coronel? Tenentes Black, Doge, Evans e Longbottom? Estão...

— _Vivos_. — Dumbledore assentiu, fazendo com que James suspirasse, aliviado. — Receberão uma condecoração e honras neste sábado pelos serviços prestados.

— Na festa de gala? — James arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso com a notícia. — Eles já estão aqui?

— Sim. — Moody concordou. — Infelizmente, Doge foi muito ferido na última investida e, por conta disso, teve de ficar em Washington junto de Evans que insistiu em trata-lo-

— É claro que ela insistiu. — James murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros ali presentes.

— Black e Longbottom devem chegar aqui hoje à tarde. — O Coronel continuou e então coçou a barba, encarando James com o único olho bom. — Queremos sua resposta, Capitão, sobre a ida para a Síria. Contudo, não precisa responder hoje. Sei que as notícias sobre o cerco não foram muito animadoras e que, aparentemente, esta será uma missão suicida..., mas eles precisam de ajuda, Capitã dever do Exército se unir diante do inimigo.

— Sim, senhor, Coronel.

— Espero receber sua resposta no Sábado, Capitão. Até lá, você está dispensado de seus serviços para que possa se organizar. — E, dizendo aquilo, Dumbledore o dispensou com um aceno da mão. Batendo continência, James se afastou, sentindo-se extasiado.

Lily e Sirius estavam vivos! E, embora estivesse prestes a tomar uma decisão importante, nada poderia diminuir o alívio e a alegria que o invadiam ao saber que eles estavam à salvo.

* * *

Lily sempre odiara comportamentos pomposos. Sempre odiara ser o centro das atenções. Portanto estar ali, naquele palco enquanto ouvia o General Dumbledore enunciar todas as suas supostas conquistas, congratulando-a por seus feitos, faziam-na sentir-se enjoada. Sirius e Frank estavam ali, ao seu lado, também recebendo créditos por seus méritos. E talvez somente por aquele motivo é que ela ainda não houvesse saído correndo.

Infelizmente, Elphias Doge não conseguira sobreviver por tempo suficiente para estar ali, junto deles, embora, sem dúvidas, fosse o que mais merecesse.

Houvera uma explosão.

Na verdade, houveram várias explosões, mas eles estavam se saindo bem até _aquela em particular._ Elphias Doge _estivera próximo demais_ no momento em que acontecera, tendo corrido até lá para avaliar um soldado gravemente machucado a fim de informar suas condições à Lily para que ela pudesse decidir o que fariam a seguir.

Quando o mundo inteiro explodira à volta deles, Lily sentiu como se tudo tivesse se tornado muito nítido. Sua visão aguçou, deixando claro para ela as falhas no chão onde pisavam, o suor que escorria através dos poros do rosto de seus parceiros, a expressão de terror no rosto de Elphias ao perceber que não conseguiria se afastar antes que fosse tarde demais, as partículas de pedra e terra que os envolveram segundos depois da bomba estourar alguns quilômetros abaixo, fazendo com que o mundo ao redor deles parecesse ruir.

E então dor.

Lembrava de acordar algumas horas depois, deitada em uma maca com uma enorme dor de cabeça. _Sorte a dela_. Sirius estava em pé, parecendo nem ter sido abalado, exceto pelo grande corte já suturado em seu braço direito. Ele correu até ela, tentando contê-la quando insistira em erguer-se da cama.

— Elphias- — Começou a falar, mas Sirius simplesmente negou com a cabeça. Ela sentiu como se todo ar houvesse escapado de seus pulmões, como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estômago. — Ele...?

— Não. — A voz de Sirius estava mais rouca que o normal ao segurar seu rosto entre suas mãos para encará-la. — Ele está vivo, Lily. Só não sei _por quanto tempo_.

Quando ela finalmente fora liberada e pudera ir até o leito de Elphias para vê-lo, gostaria de não o ter feito, pois encontrou-o totalmente despedaçado. Se não fosse pelos olhos azuis que a encaravam, não teria sido capaz de reconhecer o homem que havia se arriscado por ela mais vezes do que podia lembrar nos últimos meses.

Lily segurou sua mão, sem conseguir encontrar palavras para dizer. Ele retribuiu o aperto, esboçando o que parecia o fantasma do sorriso alegre que ele sempre dava antes de uma batalha. Aparentemente, Elphias Doge estava prestes a encarar a pior batalha de sua vida. E parecia saber que, daquela vez, não conseguiria vencer.

O peito de Lily parecia ter se transformado em um grande nó enquanto, com o passar dos dias, dava para ele o melhor tratamento que podia com os poucos recursos que lhe restavam. Ele estar vivo já era um milagre, mas Lily sabia que ele estava sofrendo com a dor. Mais dor do que ele merecia ter de aturar depois de tudo que havia feito por ela e seus parceiros.

Lily não conseguia lembrar da última vez que dormira – como Diggory havia previsto muito bem. Ela passava as noites no hospital improvisado, cuidando dos pacientes. E conversava com Doge. Contava a ele histórias que ele ainda não sabia e, quando não havia mais nenhuma outra para recitar, as repetia. Não conseguia deixa-lo por muito tempo sem sentir o peso da dor e da culpa assolá-la. Era culpa _dela_ que ele estivesse daquele jeito. Foram as ordens _dela_ que o haviam colocado naquela posição arriscada e que acabara causando todo aquele sofrimento desnecessário.

Quando outra tropa chegou em um avião de carga, trazendo mantimentos e informando-os que, finalmente, haviam conseguido se livrar do cerco e que ela, Sirius, Frank, Elphias e mais outras centenas de homens deveriam partir o mais rápido que podiam de volta para os Estados Unidos para que fossem tratados lá antes de voltarem — isto é, se _quisessem voltar_ — Lily sentiu uma pontinha de esperança crescer em seu peito. Talvez, quando chegassem em Washington e ela pudesse colocar as mãos nos recursos médicos avançados de lá, conseguisse salvá-lo. Talvez, se tivesse alguma sorte, ela pudesse devolvê-lo, pelo menos um pouco, ao que era antes.

Mas, como sempre, a sorte não estava ao lado dela.

Era pedir demais que conseguisse salvar o homem que, várias vezes, _salvara_ sua vida.

— Não se culpe por isso, Lily. — Sirius dissera, minutos depois de Doge dar seu último suspiro após inúmeras tentativas falhas de trazê-lo de volta por parte de Lily. — Você não o obrigou a ir até lá.

— Foram as minhas ordens...

— Você não o ordenou a fazer nada! Você teria ido lá se eu não a tivesse impedido! Se _nós_ não tivéssemos te segurado, seria você a estar morta nessa cama e sabemos que Doge jamais teria se perdoado se não tivesse dado a vida dele para que _você_ fosse salva. _Ele preferiria isso_ , Lily, a ter de viver pensando que não fez o suficiente por você!

— Como você pode dizer um absurdo desses, Sirius! Como tem coragem? — Ela disse, assombrada com a audácia dele. — Elphias não merecia morrer! Não _merecia morrer assim!_ — Colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo-se desconsolada. — Deveria _mesmo_ ser eu, morta, naquela cama. — Sussurrou.

— Nós fizemos um juramento, Evans. Nós juramos protege-la dos inimigos para que pudesse salvar vidas. Nós sabíamos dos riscos que estávamos correndo. Elphias sabia que poderia acabar morto e, mesmo assim, acatou as ordens de bom grado. — Frank disse, aproximando-se dela, tentando fazê-la entender o que parecia muito claro para eles.

— Pelo que eu conheci dele, estaria orgulhoso de ter morrido como morreu: pela honra do exército. Para salvar um soldado. Para salvar você. — Sirius segurou seus ombros, obrigando-a a encará-lo. — Ele se sacrificou por você, Lily, pois sabia que valia a pena. Sabia que, com você viva, teríamos mais chances de viver. E, veja isso: — indicou as outras camas da emergência, atulhadas de pacientes que Lily estivera vistoriando antes de perceber que Doge estava tendo uma parada e correr até ele. — Você salvou dezenas de vidas, Lily. _Centenas_ , inclusive. Doge deu a vida dele por você, pois sabia que valia a pena. E valeu. Eu teria feito o mesmo. _Eu farei o mesmo se for necessário._

— Eu te proíbo, Sirius Black! — Lily disse, mas não com autoridade o suficiente, pois, naquele momento estava chorando demais para que qualquer coisa parecesse nada além de grunhidos.

Ele a abraçou enquanto Frank tocava em suas costas. E, por algum tempo, ela se sentiu menos culpada. Por algum tempo, ela conseguiu compreender as razões de Elphias. Por algum tempo, não se achou tão monstruosa.

Mas apenas por algum tempo.

Por todas as noites que se seguiram, tudo em que Lily conseguia pensar eram nos últimos momentos de seu soldado. Revivia aquela cena, pensando no que poderia ter feito, nas decisões que poderia ter tomado para que tudo fosse diferente. Era um exercício doloroso e desnecessário, mas não conseguia se impedir.

E estar ali, em frente a todos aqueles soldados radiantes que a encaravam cheios de orgulho, condecorando-a por suas _falhas_ , faziam-na sentir-se prestes a desmoronar.

Quando, finalmente, desceu as escadas do palco, permitiu-se caminhar mais rápido do que o necessário, apenas assentindo quando alguma pessoa se aproximava para falar com ela, parabenizando-a. Sabia que estava sendo rude, mas o que mais poderia fazer diante de tudo aquilo?

Lily só parou de caminhar quando chegou do lado de fora, deparando-se com uma varanda que dava para um lindo jardim ao qual sequer prestou atenção. Ergueu as mãos para afastar uma mecha rebelde de seu rosto e deparou-se com lágrimas que nem havia percebido descerem, incessantes, em direção ao seu pescoço e, logo em seguida, perderem-se no tecido cintilante de seu vestido de gala.

Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se sufocada. Desceu as mãos para a garganta, tentando afastar o que quer que estivesse impedindo a passagem de ar para seus pulmões, mas não havia nada lá. O que a estava sufocando não era um inimigo. Era a culpa.

O mundo girou ao seu redor, fazendo-a suar frio enquanto a respiração se tornava a cada segundo mais difícil. Ela estava surtando, sabia, mas não conseguia se controlar, não conseguia parar... em menos de alguns segundos, estaria morta por asfixia. Uma asfixia imaginária, mas ainda assim extremamente mortal.

Segurou-se no beiral da varanda, tentando firmar-se. Mas estava perdendo. Estava _perdida..._

— Lily? — Ela o ouviu, longe e, por alguns instantes perguntou-se se não estaria imaginando aquilo também, se não faria parte de sua ilusão sufocante, sua mente desesperada dando a ela o que mais queria para reconforta-la em seus últimos segundos de vida. — Lily! — Mãos fortes a seguraram, afastando-a do beiral da varanda, puxando-a de encontro a um peito firme que tinha um perfume que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Lily conseguiu respirar, ofegante.

— James? — Lembrava de perguntar ao erguer os olhos e deparar-se com os castanhos que, por muitas noites, haviam sido o único conforto dela em meio à todas aquelas mortes e batalhas.

E então, desmaiou.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Helloooouuu, pipous! Tudo bem com vocês, amores? Então, cá estou eu com uma fanfic nova. Eu sei, eu sei, deveria estar atualizando as outras, mas, infelizmente, não tenho muito controle sobre minha criatividade, o que acabou resultando nesta historinha aqui_

 _Pelos últimos três dias estive bastante envolvida com essa história. A princípio seria apenas uma oneshot com, no máximo, 3 mil palavras. A princípio, pois, olha só, estamos aqui com um capítulo de 12 mil palavras e que terá CONTINUAÇÃO. Pois é, eu sei. Sem controle, lembram?_  
 _Eu estou MUITO empolgada com essa ideia. MUITO MESMO. E espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la_  
 _Estava em dúvida se iria dividir ou não este capítulo, mas acabei decidindo por postá-lo inteiro para não comprometer o ritmo da leitura._  
 _É uma Jily bastante diferente de todas as que eu já escrevi, cheia de drama, dor e morte e, talvez por isso, me afeiçoei à ela_  
 _Culpem a Grey's Anatomy por todo o sofrimento._  
 _Bem, vou parar de falar por aqui._  
 _Não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam, right? Beijinhos :*_


	2. 02 - DOING

**D O N E**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** "A guerra estava em todos os lugares à sua volta, explodindo, destruindo. E estava dentro dela também".

Lily gostaria de ter sabido quão difícil seria prosseguir com aquela escolha. Gostaria de ter sabido antes de se alistar no Exército, antes de se jogar naquela marcha suicida repleta de morte e dor. Gostaria que alguém lhe tivesse dito que estava cometendo um erro, que nada daquilo daria certo, que ela acabaria deixando partes de sua alma para trás cada vez que alguém morria a sua frente. Em seus braços. [JILY - UA]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Significado da palavra "DONE": Feito.  
Ship: JILY. Universo Alternativo (nenhum bruxo).

Fanfic +18 (M), ou seja, contém cenas de sexo explícito, portanto se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

 **02 - DOING**

* * *

Lily acordou de um pulo, assustada. Os dias de batalha pareciam ter acabado com seus nervos, deixando-os tão à flor da pele que até o menor barulho era capaz de despertá-la. E, naquele momento, o que a acordara fora o som de respiração próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Ei!

Ela levou alguns instantes até perceber que estava torcendo o braço que segundos atrás a estava abraçando. Piscando, lentamente afastou suas mãos, enquanto seus olhos focavam e ela tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo à sua volta.

— Está tudo bem. — A voz reconfortou-a e ela sentiu as batidas de seu peito diminuírem de velocidade. — Não estamos mais na festa, se é o que está se perguntando.

— James. — Reconheceu-o.

Era estranho vê-lo sem o uniforme habitual, pensou, ao deparar-se com sua camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom puída. Seus cabelos que, durante a guerra estavam curtos, agora estavam levemente maiores e surpreendentemente bagunçados. Havia uma barba rala que o deixava com o ar mais desleixado. E, por Deus, estava incrivelmente bonito.

— Lily. — Ele retribuiu o cumprimento e então se aproximou, beijando-a levemente sobre os lábios.

Ela sentiu o coração descompassar, a respiração falhar e estava prestes a erguer as mãos para puxá-lo para mais perto e aprofundar o beijo quando percebeu algo que não fazia o menor sentido: como havia ido parar ali, naquele quarto que não conhecia, sendo que podia jurar que, alguns instantes atrás, estivera na festa de gala do Exército?

— Você apagou. — James respondeu-a antes mesmo que ela abrisse a boca para perguntar, muito provavelmente lendo suas expressões faciais e deduzindo a confusão dela. — Dormiu por... — Ergueu o pulso para observar o relógio que estava ali. — Quase vinte e sete horas seguidas.

— Meu Deus... — Lily assombrou-se e então se afastou dos braços dele, erguendo-se do meio dos travesseiros extremamente confortáveis onde estava deitada e observando o quarto ao seu redor. — Você me trocou de roupa? — Indagou quando baixou os olhos e deparou-se com uma camiseta quase igual à que ele vestia e uma calça que estava grande demais para ela.

— Eu adoraria ter feito isso, mas, não. Foi minha mãe.

— A sua...? — Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se subitamente constrangida. — Ela está aqui?

— Esta é a casa dela, mas ela não está agora. Ela e meu pai foram ao cinema. — James disse e então sorriu para Lily. — Pelo menos pulamos a parte de "apresentar para a sogra" já que ela te conhece há bem mais tempo do que eu.

Lily tentou sorrir, mas ao fazê-lo sentiu-se zonza e acabou caindo novamente sobre os travesseiros.

— Me sinto enjoada. — Ela murmurou e então estremeceu. — Meu estômago está revirando.

— Deve ser fome. — Ele disse, genuinamente preocupado, e então ergueu-se da cama, tão facilmente que Lily sentiu inveja. Se ela tentasse fazer o mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, provavelmente cairia de cara no chão. — Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Mas Lily não se levantou. Havia muita coisa em sua cabeça e sentia-se fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de ficar ali, deitada.

— Por que... por que você está na casa da sua mãe? — Perguntou, tentando afastar os pensamentos da náusea. — Pensei que morasse em Nova York.

— Bem, quando voltei do Iraque a primeira coisa que fiz foi visita-la. Ela ficou tão aliviada que acabei ficando aqui mais tempo do que havia imaginado. É bom estar com ela e com o meu pai. Às vezes, ficamos tanto tempo em meio a batalhas que esquecemos como é bom ficar perto das pessoas que amamos. — Ele ponderou, sério e então voltou a observá-la, franzindo a testa de preocupação. — Há quanto tempo estava sem dormir?

Suspirando, Lily fechou os olhos por algum tempo, tentando lembrar qual havia sido a última vez que dormira desde que fora para a Síria. Não conseguia lembrar.

— Não sei. — Ela disse e então voltou a abrir os olhos, encontrando com os dele. — Mais tempo do que consigo lembrar.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto que, para ela, pareceu muito sedutor. Lembrava de vê-lo fazer aquilo, passar as mãos pelos cabelos curtos, como se esperasse encontrar algo lá. Imaginou que aquele deveria ser um gesto que ele praticava desde antes de servir e que nunca conseguira perder aquela mania.

— Deus, Lily, você ia acabar se matando.

— E quem fala _isso_ é só o Tenente, digo, _Capitão_ Potter, aquele que nunca dormia mais do que uma hora por noite. _Quando dormia._ — Rolou os olhos para ele, forçando-se a sentar na cama. Ficou feliz em perceber que nada estava girando e que o estômago permaneceu quieto. Colocou os pés para fora do colchão, firmando-os e então se levantou. — Tem algum banheiro onde eu possa me lavar?

— Ali. — James indicou uma porta logo à esquerda. — Vou conseguir algumas roupas da minha mãe, acho que elas vão ficar melhores que as minhas. Tem toalhas no armário.

— Obrigada. — Lily sorriu para ele antes de caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

— Lily? — Ele a chamou. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Sim, James?

— Depois vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu. — Disse, sério demais, encarando-a cheio de determinação.

Ela assentiu, sabendo que de nada adiantaria negar a ele àquele assunto. Lily sabia que ele iria querer saber o porquê de tê-la encontrado quase sufocando. Havia pedido veementemente à Sirius para que não contasse para James sobre os ataques de pânico que haviam surgido após terem conseguido escapar, por muito pouco, de um tiroteio ao salvar um cadete que estava bastante machucado nas trincheiras inimigas. Mas de nada adiantava o sigilo do amigo se James a havia encontrado justamente _naquele momento_.

Odiava aquela sensação de impotência que os ataques causavam. O medo claustrofóbico que a fazia paralisar nos piores momentos. E sabia, também, que precisava tratar aquilo. E fora o que fizera ao passar algumas tardes em meio as trincheiras junto de Frank – que cursara alguns semestres de psicologia antes de optar por enfermagem – fazendo exercícios para controlar a ansiedade. E funcionara grande parte das vezes. Lily conseguira lutar contra os ataques, conseguira vencê-los.

Até aquele maldito palco naquela maldita festa. Ela sabia que teria acabado desmaiando caso James não houvesse chegado a tempo. Aparentemente, seu caso havia agravado.

Suspirando, entrou no banheiro, sentindo-se estremecer. Parou ao deparar-se com seu reflexo no grande espelho sobre a pia. Ela estava horrível. Havia resquícios da maquiagem que tinha feito com pressa para a festa acumulados abaixo de seus olhos, o que aumentava ainda mais as olheiras profundas que os meses de batalha haviam cavado. Suas bochechas tinham entradas muito maiores do que lembrava, o que indicava o quanto havia emagrecido nos últimos meses. Ao tirar a camiseta, deparou-se com o seu corpo, pálido, cheio de cicatrizes e extremamente magro.

Suspirou, pensando em quão horrível parecia. Ela _realmente_ precisava se alimentar.

Até mesmo seus cabelos, que sempre pareceram levar a melhor, até mesmo nas batalhas, estavam opacos e sem vida.

— Bem, pelo menos está combinando com o meu estado de espírito. — Ela murmurou e então terminou de se despir, girando a torneira do chuveiro e entrando para baixo da água quente.

Foi maravilhosa a sensação que a invadiu, portanto ficou quieta, deixando a água correr por ela, sobre ela, varrendo um pouco da confusão que sentia. Pegou a esponja e o sabonete e começou a se ensaboar, esfregando-se freneticamente, deixando a pele avermelhada tanta era a força com que o fazia. Inconscientemente, tentava arrancar de sua pele a culpa que a assolava, a dor da perda, as cicatrizes internas que continuavam a incomodar.

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali, mas, quando saiu do chuveiro, o banheiro estava esbranquiçado de vapor da água quente. Pegou a toalha que havia tirado do armário e enrolou-se, respirando fundo antes de sair do banheiro e voltar para o quarto.

James a esperava lá. Ele estava sentado na cama enquanto bebericava uma xícara de café. Lily percebeu, ao se aproximar, que ele possuía uma cicatriz nova no lado direito do pescoço.

— Como isso aconteceu? — Indagou ao sentar-se ao lado dele. James soltou a caneca de café sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, junto de várias frutas e torradas que ele deveria ter pego quando fora buscar roupas para ela, puxando uma caneca, cheia do que deveria ser chá e entregou para ela. Encarou-a até que ela começou a tomar e então suspirou, um meio sorriso surgindo no canto de seus lábios.

— O acampamento foi invadido e alguns soldados inimigos tinham facas _realmente_ afiadas.

— Meu Deus, James! — Ela murmurou, assombrada, e esticou a mão para tocar no grande vergão sobressalente em sua pele. Antes, porém, que o fizesse, James interceptou sua mão no meio do caminho, puxando-a para a frente de seus olhos enquanto a avaliava.

— Você roeu suas unhas. — Comentou e então subiu o olhar por seu braço, traçando com a mão livre o desenho de suas veias, arroxeadas, contra sua pele quase translúcida. Seus dedos pararam sobre uma sutura há muito cicatrizada.

— Cacos de vidro. — Lily comentou, sabendo que ele estava se perguntando de onde havia conseguido aquela marca. Os dedos de James subiram um pouco mais, voltando a pararem próximo ao seu ombro. — Estilhaços de granada. Estávamos próximos demais da área D do acampamento, onde o exército _deles_ estava. Um soldado suicida decidiu jogar a granada enquanto estávamos lá dentro. Sirius tem uma maior que essa na coxa direita, parece o mapa do metrô de Hogsmeade. — Sorriu ao lembrar do tempo que passara junto de Sirius, Frank e Elphias analisando a cicatriz e tentando definir as paradas de metrô. — E essa daí não é uma cicatriz. — Lily comentou quando sentiu as mãos de James brincarem com a borda da toalha na qual ela estava enrolada.

James inclinou a cabeça, encarando-a com um olhar penetrante que a fez estremecer. Ele pegou a caneca quase vazia das mãos dela e colocou-a ao lado da outra e então se aproximou, baixando seus lábios até o ombro dela, encostando-os ali, roçando sua barba por fazer por toda extensão de pele até o pescoço, onde mordicou-a levemente na curva de seu maxilar.

— Eu sei que não é uma cicatriz. — Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo um calafrio percorrer por toda extensão de sua espinha e então, baixando a mão, puxou a toalha, desenrolando-a de Lily.

Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios dela quando os lábios dele desceram para o seu colo, sua barba causando arrepios por onde quer que encostasse.

— Eu estava com saudades. — James disse antes de afastar os lábios dos seios dela, grudando-os nos lábios dela, beijando-a com paixão. Foi um beijo como nenhum antes. De tirar o fôlego, fazer tudo girar, fazer com que todos os pensamentos fossem apagados da mente. Era como uma nova forma de sentir, de querer... os lábios dele dançavam em um ritmo perfeito sobre os dela. Lily podia sentir a necessidade dele, a vontade, o desespero, o _desejo_ a cada movimento. Ela ergueu as mãos para a nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de prazer quando mordiscou seu lábio inferior com força.

— Também estava com saudades. — Lily murmurou contra os lábios dele e então puxou a barra da camiseta que ele vestia, puxando-a sem muito cuidado por sua cabeça, desnudando seu peito. Ela passeou com as mãos por toda extensão do abdome definido de James, estremecendo com a proximidade e com a falta que nem havia percebido ser tão grande e que parecia esmorecer a cada toque, cada suspiro, cada gemido. Como ela conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe dele? Como conseguira sobreviver pelos últimos meses sem ter aquele toque, aqueles beijos? Era como se, ao estar ali, junto dele, _com ele_ , pudesse respirar novamente.

As mãos de James baixaram para a cintura dela, empurrando-a contra os travesseiros enquanto se posicionava acima dela. Lily ajudou-o a tirar a calça, arrancando sua cueca junto. Com a mão direita, acariciou-o, sentindo-o, rígido, sob seus dedos.

James concentrou-se nos seios dela, dando atenção para cada um deles, separadamente enquanto que, com as mãos, brincava em sua intimidade, fazendo-a gemer alto quando colocou um dedo dentro dela.

— Shh... — Ele sussurrou, mas ela podia ouvir o riso na voz dele. — Se meus pais chegarem agora, vão nos descobrir.

— É como ser adolescente novamente. Dois _adultos_ e oficiais do _exército_ tendo de se esconder para que a mãe não descubra. — Lily bufou, mas também estava rindo. Empurrando-o com seu corpo, fez com que James deitasse ao seu lado, indo para cima dele em seguida. Trilhando beijos, baixou por todo seu tórax, tentando decorar cada centímetro de pele, cada cicatriz – que eram muitas – cada detalhe de James para que, quando não estivessem juntos, pudesse relembrar. Quando, por fim, chegou até seu membro, parou.

— Lily... — Ele gemeu em protesto por conta da pausa, o que fez com que ela risse, fazendo-o se arrepiar com a proximidade.

— O que você quer, James? — Ela perguntou e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que sua voz estava muito rouca.

— _Por favor_... — James praticamente rosnou.

— Sim, senhor, _Capitão_. — Lily brincou e então fechou seus lábios sobre ele, sentindo-se satisfeita quando o ouviu gemer tanto que precisou morder o travesseiro para não acabar fazendo barulho demais. Divertindo-se com a situação, Lily demorou mais do que normalmente faria, deliciando-se com o gosto dele, com a forma com a qual o estava afetando.

Somente quando não aguentou mais, quando sentiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que acabasse ali, é que afastou os lábios do membro dele, erguendo-se sobre ele e encaixando-se, sentindo-o penetrá-la lentamente enquanto sentava sobre ele.

Grudou seus lábios nos de James, abafando o gemido que escapava de seus lábios e então começou a se mover, a princípio lentamente e então acelerou o ritmo, sentindo a necessidade aumentar, a _vontade_ aumentar. Ela praticamente deitou sobre ele, movendo o quadril com força enquanto ele a abraçava e a apertava contra si.

Quando, por fim, terminaram, ambos estavam tão suados e sem fôlego que levou vários minutos até conseguirem voltar a falar.

— Acho que... preciso de um banho. De novo. — Ela disse e riu, erguendo os olhos para ele e deparando-se com seu olhar, carinhoso, sobre ela. James se aproximou e beijou-a na testa.

— Eu te amo. — Ele disse simplesmente, quase um sussurro, mas foi o bastante para fazer com que o coração dela parasse por alguns instantes antes de voltar a funcionar. — Queria ter dito isso antes de você ir para a Síria, mas não consegui reunir coragem e, depois, bem, não achei que falar por cartas fosse o suficiente. Quando vocês ficaram incomunicáveis, achei... eu pensei... eu... achei que nunca mais fosse te ver e eu não...

— Shh... — Lily disse e então ergueu-se em um braço, apoiando sua cabeça para poder encará-lo. — _Está feito,_ James. — Falou e então beijou levemente seus lábios. — Eu te amo. — E dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta, parecia apenas a coisa certa, como se, finalmente, soubesse seu lugar no mundo.

Quando James a abraçou, puxando-a para ele e beijando-a com intensidade, ela soube que, de todos os lugares no mundo onde poderia estar, finalmente encontrara sua casa, ali, entre os braços dele.

* * *

— Coma mais um pouco! — Euphemia falou pelo que devia ser a milésima vez, empurrando um prato cheio de pastelão para Lily.

— Eu estou bem, Euph. — Lily disse, sorrindo para ela. — Não vou morrer, juro. Estou satisfeita.

— Você está desnutrida! Olha esses braços! Olha o seu rosto! — A mulher bufou, mas afastou o prato da frente de Lily. — Você precisa alimentá-la, James. — Voltou-se para o filho, encarando-o, séria, como se estivesse informando-o que, a partir daquele momento, ele seria responsável por cada respiração de Lily.

— Eu sei me alimentar sozinha, Euphemia. — Lily disse, mas estava sorrindo, pois, naquele momento, Fleamont Potter tentava – em vão – segurar suas gargalhadas.

— O que é, Fleamont? Acha que estou brincando? — Euphemia encarou o marido, furiosa, fazendo-o parar imediatamente de rir. — Olha para essa menina! Parece que, desde que a vi pela última vez, ela foi cortada na metade! — Estreitou os olhos para Lily. — Você só vai sair daqui quando estiver, pelo menos, cinco quilos mais gorda. Não me interessa se o General Moody, ou seja lá quem for implorar para que você volte daqui três dias, você vai engordar ou não irá para a guerra!

— Mãe...

— Cale a boca, James Potter. — Euphemia apontou um garfo para o filho e, lançando um último olhar ameaçador, voltou-se para a comida de seu prato.

Foi o que bastou para que Fleamont explodisse em gargalhadas, fazendo com que James e Lily o imitassem.

Ela não conseguia lembrar quando havia sido a última vez em que sorrira tanto, mas a sensação de estar, literalmente, chorando de rir, a dor na barriga que as gargalhadas causavam, a falta de ar resultante da alegria, era simplesmente renovadora.

Eles continuaram a almoçar, vez ou outra caindo na gargalhada, lembrando da expressão de Euphemia Potter que, depois de algum tempo, se deixou levar e acabou rindo também.

Lily ajudou-a a lavar a louça enquanto James e Fleamont se retiravam para capinarem o pátio. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão em casa em um lugar que, de longe, nada tinha a ver com o campo de batalha. Lembrava de todo o tempo que passara nos corredores dos hospitais, do tempo em que vivia com a própria mãe antes dela morrer, do tempo em que passara em seu apartamento em Hogsmeade e, nunca, em tempo algum, se sentira tão bem fazendo coisas "normais" como se sentia naquele momento.

Euphemia pareceu ter percebido aquilo, pois, assim que terminaram com a cozinha, ela a puxou pelo braço e levou-a até uma grande biblioteca – que deveria ser o escritório dela – e então fechou a porta atrás de si. Com um sorriso no rosto, indicou para que Lily sentasse à sua frente, numa poltrona de couro preto de aparência confortável.

— Então... eu sempre disse que você e James dariam um ótimo casal. — Falou, direta como sempre, fazendo com que Lily sentisse as bochechas esquentarem.

— Ah...

— Não fique constrangida. — Ela revirou os olhos e então segurou as mãos de Lily junto das suas, sua expressão tornando-se mais carinhosa, lembrando a Lily o porquê de gostar tanto daquela mulher, de a ter considerado como uma mãe por tanto tempo. — Eu fico muito feliz, Lily. Mais do que posso explicar. — E então suspirou e Lily percebeu o quanto ela havia envelhecido nos últimos anos. O que antes era uma pele praticamente sem rugas, apesar da idade, havia se modificado aos poucos, transformando o canto de seus olhos, enchendo-os de vincos profundos.

— Você está preocupada. — Lily disse, indicando um fato.

— É claro que estou preocupada, Lily! Meus dois meninos e minha menina decidiram ir para a guerra e a única notícia que tenho de qualquer um de vocês, por meses, são cartas esporádicas que podem chegar tarde demais em minhas mãos. — Os olhos de Euphemia cravaram-se nos de Lily, perscrutando-a como se pudesse ver sua alma. — James e Sirius... eu entendi a necessidade deles de irem para lá, para se provar. Não havia nada aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos, que pudesse dar a eles o que queriam. Mas a guerra podia. E você... — Inclinou a cabeça, triste. — Ainda não entendo.

— Você acabou de explicar, Euph. — Lily disse e sorriu para ela, sentindo o peito apertar.

— Mas você não precisava fazer isso! Já tinha emoção suficiente no hospital-

— O hospital... por muito tempo foi o que amei fazer. As pessoas, as histórias, tudo lá era incrível e eu não me arrependo do tempo que passei por lá. Mas muita gente morria, Euphemia. Muita gente morria _porque eu_ não conseguia salvá-las.

— Ora essa, você diz isso, mas foi para a guerra onde há mais mortes do que se juntássemos todos os hospitais do país! — Euphemia fez birra.

— Mas as mortes lá fazem sentido. Servem à algum propósito.

— Isso é-

— Os soldados, quando se alistam, sabem que há possibilidade de morrer. Sabem que essa é uma realidade, um fato. Sabem que, nem sempre, irão escapar. Mas, ainda assim, eles fazem. Eles estão lá, dando a vida deles, dando _as nossas vidas_ , por uma causa, pela vida de outros... — Lily suspirou e então afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, sentindo-se cansada. — Não vou negar que me sinto triste e frustrada quando não salvo alguém, quando um dos meus pacientes morre... mas as mortes na guerra fazem sentido. Elas não são apenas a morte de uma mãe que foi no mercado e nunca voltou ou de uma criança que foi atropelada em cima da calçada e teve a vida inteira tirada dela. Esse tipo de morte eu não consigo aguentar, não consigo entender. Não quero ser aquela que informa que o filho que, até algumas horas antes estava vivo, já não existe mais. Não posso aguentar isso, Euphemia.

A mulher a encarou por alguns segundos, quieta, como se a estivesse avaliando. Com um longo suspiro, ela sorriu.

— Você continua a mesma mulher forte de sempre, Lily. — Ela disse. — Fico feliz que você e James, de uma forma ou de outra, tenham se encontrado. É bom saber que você poderá cuidar dele, caso ele venha a se ferir.

— Oh, ele faz isso constantemente. — Lily bufou, lembrando-se da quantidade de vezes que o havia suturado nos últimos dois anos.

— James é incrivelmente desastrado e parece atrair mais azar do que uma pessoa comum. — Euphemia riu, parecendo recordar-se de algo particularmente engraçado. — Quando era pequeno, passava mais tempo no hospital do que na escola. A professora me ligava e dizia "James está indo para aí" e, dois minutos depois, Fleamont chegava com o James machucado.

— Ele deveria ser uma graça. — Lily comentou, imaginando como o homem que conhecia, cheio de cicatrizes de guerra, deveria ser quando mais novo. Sorriu com o pensamento.

— Posso te mostrar, se quiser. — A mulher disse, os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

Estavam às gargalhadas novamente quando James adentrou a biblioteca, a testa franzida de preocupação.

— Está tudo bem? Ouvi os gritos lá de fora e... MÃE! — Ele reclamou assim que viu o que as duas faziam, aproximando-se para tentar pegar o álbum das mãos da mãe. Lily interceptou-o, roubando o álbum das mãos de Euphemia e segurando-o longe de James.

— Não ouse. — Ela disse e então sorriu. — Não interrompa este momento lindo. Você era uma gracinha tomando banho. — Brincou e então Euphemia voltou a gargalhar. A expressão no rosto de James dizia claramente que ela iria pagá-lo por aquilo, mas Lily deu de ombros, sabendo que nada que ele pudesse fazer iria fazê-la se arrepender de ter visto aquelas fotos maravilhosas onde James Potter era a coisa mais gorda e fofa do mundo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Lily entendeu o que o olhar de James significava quando, ao entrar no quarto e ouvir um som estranho no banheiro, caminhou até lá, confusa, só para deparar-se com James dentro da banheira, encarando-a com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, James esticou-se e puxou-a pela mão, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e acabasse caindo dentro da banheira com roupa e tudo. Cuspindo espuma, Lily encarou-o, irritada.

— Não me olhe assim, _Tenente_. Você mesma disse que eu era uma gracinha tomando banho. — Então ele sorriu, maroto, e puxou-a para mais perto, beijando-a levemente. — Por que não se junta a mim?

* * *

Para Lily, os dois dias que se passaram depois que ela acordou, foram os melhores de sua vida. Eles sabiam que dentro de pouco tempo estariam em batalha novamente. Sabiam que, em breve, toda aquela calmaria e tranquilidade seria extinguida. Talvez por aquele motivo é que haviam passado a maior parte do tempo juntos, fazendo coisas juntos, curtindo os momentos juntos. James disse que eles nunca tinham ido a um cinema e, por conta daquilo, eles decidiram ir, apesar de, na metade do filme, terem acabado se interessado demais um no outro, tanto que decidiram sair da sala e ir para um lugar mais privativo para que pudessem extravasar todo aquele desejo. Eles foram ao mercado juntos, compraram coisas como se fossem ficar em casa muitos dias e não como se fossem partir dentro de algumas horas. Almoçaram com os pais de James, foram encontrar Sirius no aeroporto quando este chegou e se divertiram enquanto trocavam histórias e conversavam junto de Fleamont e Euphemia que pareciam estar tentando aproveitá-los tanto quanto eles queriam.

Fleamont parecia embasbacado com as histórias dos meninos, mas seu queixo caiu quando Lily e Sirius contaram sobre os sete meses que haviam passado na Síria, falando até mesmo sobre Doge – Lily sentiu o coração apertar ao falar do amigo, mas o aperto de Sirius em seu ombro e o abraço de James fez com que a perda fosse mais aceitável – e da quantidade inimaginável de perigos que correram enquanto estiveram lá.

Ela e Sirius caiam na gargalhada quando comentavam sobre alguma piada interna, fazendo com que os outros três os encarassem, estranhando aquela conexão entre os dois.

— Aparentemente, Sirius roubou sua garota, filho. — Fleamont brincou com James quando eles foram até a cozinha buscar bebida, enquanto Euphemia ouvia atentamente sobre uma cirurgia que Lily fizera e precisara usar ferramentas nada convencionais para conseguir salvar a vida do soldado. — Ela é uma boa garota, você sabe. — O pai disse, encarando o filho com uma expressão mais séria.

James assentiu, entendendo o que ele estava falando.

— Eu sei.

— Se você a machucar, se algo de ruim acontecer entre vocês, sua mãe vai te matar. — Fleamont adicionou, mas sua expressão era séria demais para que James soubesse que ele não estava brincando.

— Eu sei, pai. — James fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo o coração apertar ao lembrar que, em poucas horas, não estaria mais ali. Que, em poucas horas, não teria mais certeza de nada. — Eu a amo. — Falou e então voltou a abrir os olhos, encarando o pai com seriedade. — Eu a amo mais do que tudo, pai. Jamais a magoaria.

Fleamont sorriu para ele, parecendo emocionado.

— Sua mãe ficaria feliz em ouvi-lo dizer isso, rapaz. Ela sempre quis que você ficasse com a Lily. Dizia que "eram uma combinação perfeita". Como sempre, ela tinha razão. Vocês não se encontraram no hospital, mas no campo de batalha. Estou feliz por você, muito feliz. Pelos dois, na verdade. Lily sempre foi como uma filha... — O homem deu dois tapinhas nas costas do filho. — Vamos lá, vamos voltar. Sua mãe quer aproveitar ao máximo as horas de oxigênio compartilhado com você, principalmente agora que vocês decidiram ir até Hogsmeade antes de partirem para a Síria. Aliás, o que vocês vão fazer lá?

— A Lily quer pegar algumas coisas na casa dela antes de ir e deixar o carro dela lá, já que acabou deixando-o no QG no dia da festa. — James deu de ombros. — E, sinceramente, estou curioso sobre onde ela mora também.

— E o seu apartamento em Nova Iorque?

— Já deixei algumas instruções para o Sirius. Ele não vai ir para a Síria agora, só no mês que vem, afinal ainda está se recuperando de ferimentos. Sirius vai ficar alguns dias lá para visitar a mãe. — James fez uma careta ao dizer aquilo, sabendo quão difícil era para o melhor amigo toda a vez que tinha de ir até a casa da família Black.

— Euphemia vai entrar em colapso ao saber disso. — Fleamont comentou.

— E é exatamente por isso que você não vai falar para ela. — James piscou para o pai e então saiu da cozinha, carregando algumas garrafas de cerveja de volta para a sala, deparando-se com uma interpretação de Sirius do que deveria ser a invasão que haviam feito antes de uma granada explodir.

* * *

— Então você mora aqui? — Ele perguntou assim que ela desceu as escadas carregando sua mala e uma bolsa de mão

— É. — Lily assentiu e então encarou-o. — Por quê?

— É aconchegante. — James comentou e então foi até ela, pegando a mala e a bolsa de suas mãos e carregando-as até perto da porta. — Mas está empoeirado.

— Bem, não tive tempo de fazer faxina desde que cheguei de Washington. — Ela meneou a cabeça e então suspirou. — Na verdade, eu só cheguei, me vesti e então dirigi até a festa de gala. O resto você sabe.

— Você teve os três melhores dias da sua vida comigo. — Ele comentou e então puxou-a para um beijo. Antes, porém, que acabassem se aprofundando _demais_ nas carícias, James se afastou e encarou-a. — Lily, por que você não me contou que estava tendo ataques de pânico? Sirius me contou que...

— Sirius te contou? Ele disse que _não ia_ , aquele cachorro!

— Bem, eu tenho algum crédito já que o conheço desde a infância. — James brincou, mas voltou a ficar sério. — Por que não me contou?

— Porque eu estava na Síria, James, e não tínhamos comunicação. — Lily disse, rolando os olhos para ele.

— Mas fazia uma semana que estava em Washington!

— E eu não iria te ligar e dizer "oi, James, tudo bem? Estava com saudades. Ah, aliás, estou tendo alguns ataques do pânico que quase me matam de asfixia, mas, tirando isso, tudo okay". — Bufou. — Não é assim que se fala esse tipo de coisa.

— E como é, já que você até agora não falou sobre isso comigo? — Os olhos de James faiscaram, preocupados.

Lily respirou fundo e afastou-se dele, atirando-se no grande sofá que havia em sua sala e indicando para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

— Foi depois do tiroteio nas trincheiras. Tinha um cadete muito ferido, o Lestrange, mas eu estava vendo ele se mover e pedir socorro. Sirius, Longbottom e Doge estavam pensando em uma rota de fuga para que pudéssemos sair dali, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era que havia alguém que precisava ser salvo bem a minha frente e que eu não conseguiria dormir se eu não o salvasse.

— E então você decidiu agir como um soldado honrado, portanto foi até lá e se atirou para a morte na primeira oportunidade que viu? — A frase de James soava conhecida aos ouvidos dela, fazendo-a lembrar-se da vez que dissera praticamente o mesmo a James, quando este quisera alta para voltar para a batalha mesmo não estando totalmente recuperado.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, embora não tenha durado.

— Eu corri até Lestrange. Ainda posso ouvir os gritos de Sirius, Frank e Elphias quando fecho os olhos. — E ela fechou-os, relembrando e sentindo o frio do medo percorrê-la com a memória. — Estavam desesperados. Mas eu estava no meio do caminho e Lestrange precisava de mim. Não sei exatamente como consegui chegar até onde ele estava sem morrer com as balas, mas eu o segurei em meus braços, firme e ouvi seus batimentos cardíacos. Mas ele estava fraco e eu sabia que era apenas a adrenalina que o mantinha vivo. Senti alguém me abaixar quando um tiro próximo demais passou perto de minha cabeça. Era Sirius. Ele levou um tiro por mim àquele dia. Bem no meio das costelas. Podia ter perfurado um pulmão, mas eu não tinha como saber porque Lestrange estava em meus braços e eu não podia larga-lo ali, pois sabia que acabaria morrendo. Sirius disse "está tudo bem", mas sangue começou a escorrer de sua boca. — Ela estremeceu, ainda com os olhos fechados. Lágrimas quentes desciam pelo seu rosto, queimando sua face como se fosse fogo. — Não sei de onde tirei forças. Sabia que ambos acabariam mortos se eu não os tirasse dali, do meio das balas que ricocheteavam ao nosso redor. Mas eu tinha visto Sirius gritar para Frank e Elphias que nos esperassem na caminhonete. Era uma ordem, Sirius era o superior ali, depois de mim. Portanto eles não estavam por perto e não havia ninguém por quem gritar. Quando baixei os olhos, havia sangue demais manchando o chão. Era de Sirius? Era do Lestrange? Eu não sabia dizer, só sabia que precisava agir. — Lily estava tremendo, mas se recusava a abrir os olhos e encarar James, sabendo que, se o fizesse, acabaria chorando mais do que já estava e não terminaria de contar aquela história dolorosa. E _precisava contar_. Precisava libertar-se daquele peso que carregava sozinha. Nunca havia falado com ninguém sobre como se sentira naquele momento. E sabia que, se não falasse para James naquela hora, jamais voltaria a tocar no assunto.

"— Sentia meu coração saindo pela boca, as balas ricocheteando contra as paredes e pilastras à nossa volta, sem nos atingir, enquanto eu continuava a calcular... nunca tive fé em um Deus, você sabe, mas, _naquele momento_... naquele momento havia algo por nós, James. Havia algo nos protegendo. Talvez fosse sorte. Talvez fosse porque não era mesmo nossa hora. Ou, talvez, fosse porque havia _algo olhando por nós_. Não faço ideia de onde tirei forças, mas arrastei Lestrange firme contra o meu peito com uma mão enquanto apoiava Sirius, que conseguia caminhar embora precisasse jogar quase todo peso sobre mim, com a outra. Sem muito cuidado, nos afastamos em direção do que antes era uma saída, mas, depois de tantas batalhas, não passava de uma ruína. Nós conseguimos sair do outro lado, mas uma bala acabou passando de raspão pelo ombro esquerdo de Lestrange e se cravou em meu peito. Na hora, não senti nada. Nós subimos na carroceria da caminhonete, haviam alguns materiais ali e então me pus a trabalhar sobre Lestrange, suturando rapidamente enquanto gritava para que Frank me ajudasse. Elphias não parou o carro, ainda estávamos na mira das balas, mas Frank fez malabarismos e conseguiu ir para a carroceria. — Lily meneou a cabeça, respirando e fundo e sentindo, assim como sentira àquela vez, o cheiro de sangue e fuligem, ardendo em suas narinas. — Gritei para ele que olhasse Sirius. Ele estancou o sangue e limpou o ferimento enquanto eu tentava costurar Lestrange o melhor que podia. Ele estava melhor, pude ver pelo rosado de suas bochechas. Naquele momento, era o melhor que eu podia fazer... então eu voltei minha atenção para o Sirius. — Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, toldados de lágrimas, deparando-se com os dele perscrutando-a firmemente. James esticou a mão e limpou as lágrimas que haviam transbordado."

— O que... o que aconteceu a seguir? — James hesitou ao perguntar, mas parecia curioso demais para conseguir se conter. Ele via a dor nos olhos de Lily e odiava não saber de onde ela vinha. Ele queria saber de todos os seus fantasmas para que pudesse combate-los junto dela.

— Sirius havia desmaiado, o sangue havia parado de escorrer, mas eu sabia que aquilo não era uma boa notícia. — Lily meneou a cabeça, sentindo a respiração tornar-se ofegante, relembrando o desespero daquele dia tão tenebroso. — Quando eu descolei o tecido de sua camiseta do ferimento, o sangue voltou a sair, rápido demais para que eu conseguisse contê-lo. Não com os materiais parcos que haviam ali. Por conta disso, acabei deitando sobre ele, deitando-o de lado e colocando-o contra o meu corpo para evitar uma hemorragia ainda maior. Levou uma hora até chegarmos ao acampamento médico, mas, para mim, que tinha o corpo de Sirius – que havia começado a convulsionar – sob o meu, pareceu uma eternidade. — Ela estremeceu e as lágrimas aumentaram, transbordando de seus olhos sem qualquer controle.

Ela lembrava daquela cena com perfeição, tantas haviam sido as vezes que a tinha repassado por sua mente. Relembrando e se culpando por quase ter causado a morte de seus companheiros.

— Quando chegamos ao hospital, Runcorn, o médico do esquadrão deles, não me deixou continuar cuidando de Sirius. Ele me afastou e fez com que Frank me levasse para longe. Eu estava tão descontrolada... tão _desesperada_ , que me rebati contra ele, tentando me desvencilhar, mas seus braços eram fortes ao meu redor. E então eu chorei. — Ela riu, sem humor, ao lembrar do escarcéu que havia feito e de como tremia e sentia frio, embora continuasse suando. — Eles me deram um calmante e era para eu ter dormido um dia inteiro por conta da dose alta, mas eu acordei antes. A ansiedade era grande demais. E eu precisava saber como Sirius estava. No meio da madrugada, corri até a maca onde ele estava e, talvez por conta do calmante ou o sono, não saberia dizer, mas eu pensei que ele estivesse _morto_. — Voltou a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, recordando de um dos piores momentos de sua vida. Quando erguera a mão para tocar no rosto e o sentira totalmente frio. Por instantes, imaginara que os lábios dele estivessem roxos. — Foi quando tive minha primeira crise. Eu não conseguia respirar, tudo parecia girar à minha volta. Recebi mais uma dose de calmantes depois disso. — Suspirou e então reabriu os olhos, voltando-os para James e observando sua expressão de preocupação. — Depois desse dia, toda vez que algo ruim acontecia, o que era basicamente todos os dias enquanto estivemos lá, eu tinha uma crise. Frank, que fez alguns semestres de psicologia, me ajudou a tentar me controlar. — Deu de ombros, sentindo-se estranhamente vazia após falar tanto. — Às vezes ajudava. Às vezes não. — O que pareceu ser a última lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela, perdendo-se ao descer por seu maxilar. Não havia mais nada para chorar. _Estava feito_.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, James a puxou para dentro de seus braços, apertando-a contra si, firme. Lily respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma próprio que ele tinha, o coração batendo lentamente em seu peito enquanto todo o amor que sentia por ele parecia preencher cada célula dentro de si.

Naquele momento, ali, nos braços dele, longe da guerra e da dor, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Lily se sentiu segura.

* * *

— Eu vou com ela! — Capitão Potter bateu o pé, furioso.

Estava na sala de comando e, logo à sua frente, parecendo extremamente chocado com o seu confronto, Moody o encarava.

— Potter, o que...

— É perigoso demais, Coronel! — James prosseguiu enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se nervoso demais para conseguir ficar quieto. — Ela quase morreu mais vezes do que eu nos últimos anos! E nós precisamos dela, Coronel. Ela é a única capaz de nos salvar se algo muito grave acontecer. O senhor _sabe que sim_.

— Você também é valioso, Potter. — Moody ergueu-se de onde estava sentado, encarando-o firmemente. Mas não estava bravo. Havia um quê de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas, algo que indicava que ele estava pesando suas possibilidades. — Não posso me dar ao luxo de te perder também.

— Coronel, com todo respeito, as chances de ela sobreviver serão bem maiores se eu estiver junto. Shacklebolt pode se virar muito bem sem mim. Ele pode te assessorar enquanto eu estiver fora. — James adicionou, um pouco mais calmo ao perceber que o homem estava ponderando sua sugestão.

— Ainda não estou convencido de que esta é uma boa ideia...

— _Moody_. — Chamou o homem pelo primeiro nome, sabendo que seu tom de voz era pessoal demais, que não deveria se deixar levar pelas emoções daquele jeito diante de seu superior, mas não podia suportar a ideia de que teria de ficar longe de Lily. — Você não vai me querer do seu lado. Não quando eu estiver pensando em como Lily está, se está viva... não serei a melhor escolha se quiser manter a sua vida à salvo.

O Coronel ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, encarando-o profundamente como se o avaliasse. James esperou pela resposta em silêncio, sentindo-se mais nervoso a cada segundo. Tinha medo de que houvesse ido longe demais. Medo de que, por conta de sua insubordinação, Moody o escalasse em qualquer coisa longe de Lily.

Estava prestes a pedir desculpas, quando o homem falou:

— Tudo bem, Potter. — Disse, fazendo com que James se surpreendesse. — Não quero um soldado imprestável e distraído ao meu redor. Você irá com a Evans. Mas Black ficará sob meus comandos.

— Sim, Senhor Coronel! — James disse e não pode conter um sorriso.

* * *

Nos dois meses seguintes, James se surpreendeu com o modo como a guerra parecia ter mudado aos seus olhos.

Antes, ele somente pensava nos inimigos que tinha de subjugar, nos planejamentos que tinha de fazer, nas ordens que tinha de seguir, nos comandos que precisava dar. Tudo esquematizado e milimétricamente controlado.

Mas, agora, tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era no quanto era _mais do que_ aquilo.

Era um amontoado de sentimentos, situações e dores. Dramas. Não que ele não sentisse tudo aquilo antes, contudo, nunca havia percebido, de fato, o quanto o afetava. O desespero estampado nos olhos dos feridos, o sangue manchando o chão por onde eram arrastados, a urgência contida nas ordens da médica que, diferente de todos os outros ali, parecia nunca perder a calma. E, talvez por conta disso, é que todos os outros se mantinham sãos.

James sempre pensara que Lily era como a luz da vida dele, mas nunca soube o quanto aquilo era literal. Ela brilhava enquanto observava os quadrantes com precisão, sempre procurando por algum soldado caído ou alguém que precisava ser salvo. E, toda vez que encontrava, brandia ordens para seus enfermeiros, ágil, enquanto se preparava para trabalhar, iluminando-se a cada avanço que fazia com os seus pacientes moribundos.

Ele achava que nunca havia apreciado de fato quão milagrosa era aquela profissão até vê-la ser aplicada com proficiência pelos dedos ágeis e precisos de Lily. Ela era inventiva enquanto inventava métodos nada usuais para salvar cada pessoa que parava em suas mãos, nunca desistindo, nem mesmo quando era tarde demais.

Seus olhos verdes perscrutavam cada brecha, cada centímetro, enquanto James tinha certeza de que, por sua mente, ela revisava cada livro médico que havia lido em sua vida, procurando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que pudesse aplicar para salvar o máximo de vidas possíveis.

James estava acostumado com a frente, é claro, tendo estado lá pelos cinco anos em que havia servido até então. Mas, percebeu, _nunca havia_ sido tão intenso e difícil quanto naquele momento.

Eles trabalhavam sob as ordens de Moody e elas eram bastante claras: não se mover até ter certeza de que o campo estava limpo. Para James, aquela era a pior parte. Ele estava acostumado a se atirar entre os inimigos, a mover-se por eles e não se esconder. Mas, como sempre, ele acatou as ordens e seguiu-as quase cegamente.

 _Quase_ , porque Lily era muito mais imprudente do que seria saudável para uma pessoa tão pequena. Por mais vezes do que ele podia contar, James sentira o desespero tomar conta de si ao voltar-se para falar com ela e não a encontrar lá.

Assim como ele, Lily também odiava ter de esperar para poder agir e, por conta daquilo, acabava tomando decisões bastante arriscadas quando achava que _devia_ salvar alguém do meio das trincheiras inimigas. E, por Deus, isso era quase sempre.

James começou a observá-la mais de perto, sempre analisando suas expressões, apenas esperando pelo momento que ele sabia que viria e no qual precisaria intervir.

— _Eu vou_. — Ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço direito ao perceber seu movimento ligeiro. Os olhos verdes dela ergueram-se para ele, surpresos com a sua atitude. — Você fica aqui, _Tenente Evans_. E isso é uma _ordem_. — Bradou, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos antes de se distanciar em direção ao corpo que ele tinha visto Lily observar pelos últimos minutos.

Estavam, mais uma vez, perto de uma das barricadas inimigas. E aquele era, sem dúvidas, um dos lugares mais perigosos para se estar. Para a sorte de James, entretanto, os soldados inimigos pareciam estar se distanciando, o que tornou o trajeto dele até onde estava o corpo – que ele reconheceu ser de Caradoc Dearborn, um soldado novato – muito mais fácil.

Somente quando chegou lá e colocou as mãos sobre o peito estranhamente encalombado do soldado – que era apenas _novo demais_ para estar morto, tão quebrado – é que se deu conta de que não havia sido a _sorte_ que tornara a ida até ali fácil.

Não.

Era uma armadilha.

Onde suas mãos tocavam sobre o tecido que havia acabado de afastar, uma bomba sensível ao toque se encontrava. James a reconhecia não por familiaridade, afinal era a primeira vez – depois das aulas e treinos – que via uma daquelas tão perto, mas sim porque ouvira muitas histórias sobre companheiros que haviam morrido depois de encontrar uma daquelas.

— Merda. — Ele conseguiu falar, entredentes, sentindo a adrenalina correr por suas veias, deixando-o mais acordado do que nunca.

Não havia muito o que pudesse fazer sozinho, na verdade. Ele precisava achar os fios e botões para que pudesse desativá-la, contudo não poderia fazer aquilo sem acabar movendo a bomba o que, certamente, causaria uma explosão antes mesmo que tentasse qualquer coisa.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo os pensamentos – que estavam turvos de desespero até então – acalmarem.

James sempre soube que iria morrer num campo de batalha, mesmo que não pensasse que aquele momento viria tão cedo, portanto, apesar do pesar que se abatia sobre ele, sabia que não havia do que se arrepender.

Lily estava à salvo. Ou, bem, à salvo _daquela_ bomba. Se ele não a estivesse observando tão de perto, tinha certeza de que acabaria ouvindo a explosão e descobrindo que era tarde demais para ela.

Perceber aquilo, fez com que uma sensação de paz se alastrasse por ele. Lily estava bem. Ela não teria de enfrentar àquele destino estúpido que acabaria tão rápido com uma explosão. Ela certamente sofreria com a perda e, quem sabe – e uma parte egoísta da mente dele rogava para que sim – ela desistisse da guerra depois daquilo. Quem sabe ela voltasse para o hospital, onde não haviam bombas e tiros e facas... onde ela poderia continuar à salvo mesmo que ele não mais pudesse protege-la.

Ele sabia, é claro, que ela provavelmente não faria aquilo. Não, ela _nunca_ fazia o que ele queria.

Exatamente como naquele momento, quando, ao voltar a abrir olhos, deparou-se com ela praticamente correndo em sua direção.

— Evans! Eu _ordenei_ você a ficar lá! — James conseguiu bradar, sentindo todo o medo e nervosismo retornar ao vê-la tão perto, tão _perigosamente perto._ — Saia daqui. Anda, volta! Eu estou mandando!

Mas é claro que ela não lhe deu ouvidos. James percebeu quando seus olhos verdes encontraram o que ele estava segurando. Eles se arregalaram, milhares de emoções passando por eles e todas elas desesperadas.

Lily se voltou para a direção da qual havia acabado de sair e, por alguns instantes, James pensou que ela fosse mesmo fazer o que ele havia dito.

— Longbottom, Fletcher!

— Sim, Senhora, Tenente? — Os homens responderam ao seu chamado.

— Saiam daqui, vão para o lugar mais longe que encontrarem e avisem cada pessoa no caminho que devem se afastar. — Lily ordenou, firme.

— Evans! — James resmungou, alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse, sentindo a irritação tomar conta de si ao vê-la ignorá-lo tão completamente. Ficou ainda mais irritado ao perceber que não podia gritar como queria, porque poderia explodir com o movimento. — Evans, você não...

— Vocês me ouviram? — Lily perguntou, agindo como se não tivesse ouvido James. Longbottom e Fletcher pareciam assustados com a ordem, portanto somente assentiram.

James percebeu que Frank demorou-se mais do que Fletcher em seu lugar, seus olhos indo de Lily até James com curiosidade. Ele estava longe para enxergar o que James segurava, mas pelas palavras de Lily tinha uma boa ideia do que deveria ser.

— Lily... — Frank começou a perguntar, preocupação tingindo sua voz.

— Longbottom, é uma ordem. — Lily disse e então, mais amena, acrescentou: — _Por favor, Frank. Por favor._

Eles se encararam por longos minutos e ela podia ver nos olhos do amigo o quanto lhe doía seguir suas ordens. O quanto ele _não queria_ segui-las. Mas, como o bom soldado que era, ele as acatou e começou a se afastar.

Lily finalmente voltou-se para onde ele estava, voltando a correr em sua direção, parando a apenas alguns passos de distância para observar o corpo sem vida de Dearborn e então se ajoelhar em frente a James.

Os olhos dele escaldavam-na de raiva e irritação.

— Saia daqui, Evans. — Ele conseguiu dizer, entredentes, sentindo um tremor irritado percorrer seu corpo. — Saia já daqui, Evans, ou eu vou te...

— O quê? Me castigar por insubordinação? — Lily indagou e rolou os olhos para ele, sarcástica. — Nós dois sabemos que se eu não te ajudar você não _vai_ sair daqui vivo para fazer isso, Potter.

— Lily... — James a chamou, fazendo com que ela erguesse os olhos verdes para os dele. — Por favor-

— Não. — Ela o cortou, incisiva como um bisturi. — Não ouse me pedir para sair daqui, James Potter.

— _Lily!_ Você precisa-

— Eu _não vou_ te abandonar para morrer por causa dessa merda, James. Eu _não vou_. Então pare de perder o seu tempo tentando me convencer do contrário e comece a me dizer como diabos eu vou desativar essa coisa. — Lily o interrompeu novamente, seus olhos verdes encarando-o cheios de determinação.

James sentiu uma lágrima descer por seu rosto, sem qualquer motivo, ao vê-la tão persistente em continuar ao seu lado. Respirando fundo, ele limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir:

— Certo. Você precisa achar a abertura no metal...

— Já achei. — Ela disse ao baixar os olhos para a bomba, observando-a analiticamente.

— Vai ter de puxar a tampa com cuidado para que você possa acessar o sistema. — James disse. — Normalmente esse tipo de bomba tem a tampa de fácil remoção, pois quase ninguém tem tempo o suficiente para se mover antes de explodir, então os fabricantes não se importam se ela é ou não fácil de desativar.

— Bem, algo bom em tudo isso. — Lily bufou e limpou o suor que escorria de sua testa. — Okay, você precisa ficar quieto agora. Vou remover a tampa.

— Você não pode tremer.

— Sorte a minha ser uma cirurgiã e esta ser a minha maior preocupação pelos últimos anos, hm? _Não tremer as mãos_. — O sarcasmo praticamente escorria da voz dela, mas James percebeu que ela estava tentando acalmar a si mesma, portanto apenas sorriu em encorajamento. — Certo. — Ela assentiu para si mesma e então fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente enquanto se acalmava. Quando voltou a abri-los, James se surpreendeu ao ver a paciência clínica em sua expressão. Não deveria estar surpreso, é claro, afinal Lily estava acostumada com situações de risco. Mesmo que, normalmente, o risco não envolvesse a vida dela.

Com cuidado, Lily esticou as mãos para o metal, afastando lentamente as roupas do soldado morto para que pudesse ter uma melhor visão do que deveria fazer. Havia uma entrada, próxima aos dedos de James, que ela precisava encaixar as unhas para puxar.

Pareceu transcorrer uma eternidade enquanto ela esticava a mão naquela direção, prendendo a respiração ao tocar no metal frio. Com um movimento mínimo, puxou a tampa com um pouco de força e então a observou sair com facilidade, caindo sobre o peito de Dearborn.

Lily e James ficaram estáticos por alguns instantes, apenas esperando.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou pelas bocas dos dois ao perceberem que, pelo menos por enquanto, não iriam explodir.

— Certo, Capitão. O que eu faço a seguir? — Ela voltou a erguer os olhos para ele, expectante.

James sentiu uma vontade irresistível de beijá-la e precisou reunir toda a força que havia em seu ser para não se inclinar em sua direção.

— Se nós sairmos vivos dessa, quero casar com você. — As palavras que saíram da boca de James não eram as que ele pretendia dizer, contudo, ao ouvi-las, percebeu que eram as _certas_. Ele a amava, ela era a companheira dele, a mulher da vida dele... ele _queria_ casar com ela. Talvez o pedido tenha saído desesperado por conta do medo que o corroía, mas, ainda assim, era a verdade.

Lily encarou-o por alguns instantes, seus olhos verdes marejando diante de suas palavras.

— Se nós sairmos vivos daqui, James Potter, é claro que eu caso com você. — Ela disse, firme. — Agora, me diga o que eu preciso fazer antes de começarmos nossos planos para a festa.

James não pode evitar sorrir, apesar de toda a improbabilidade daquela cena. Céus, como a amava.

— Existem três tipos de bombas sensíveis ao toque e todas elas são feitas com o sistema das minas. Algumas têm cinco fios, outras tem sete e algumas, raras, possuem doze. Essas últimas são as mais difíceis.

— Bem, suponho que nosso azar não para de melhorar. — Lily disse ao terminar de contar doze fios.

James fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, toda a felicidade de segundos atrás varrida completamente de sua mente, dando lugar para o medo aterrador.

— James? Você precisa me dizer o que eu tenho de fazer. — Ela o chamou e ele agradeceu por sua voz estar tão livre de emoções. Não sabia o que faria se a visse chorando, principalmente quando estava se contendo para não o fazer.

— Há uma sequência de fios, de três em três. Você precisa encontrar os três que _não_ estão juntos de outros e desconectá-los.

E assim ela o fez. Pelo que pareceu ser os minutos mais longos da vida dos dois, Lily trabalhou com precisão, tentando respirar o mínimo possível, mover-se o mínimo possível, para que não acabassem explodindo. James tinha os olhos bastante abertos, observando-a enquanto ela trabalhava.

Ele queria gravá-la em suas retinas de modo que, se morresse, ela fosse a última coisa em sua mente.

O modo como seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque na nuca, mas ainda assim haviam alguns fios que escapavam por entre o capacete. O suor que escorria de seu rosto sujo de sangue e fuligem, descendo pelo seu pescoço e perdendo-se por entre a gola de seu colete e camiseta. Seus olhos inteligentes, que estavam sempre analisando alguma coisa, procurando a melhor forma de agir. O formato de seus lábios e como eles pareciam perfeitamente delineados. Suas sardas, suas pintas, suas rugas de expressão, sua testa franzida.

James estava absorvendo sua imagem, não querendo esquecê-la.

— Eu te amo. — Ele sussurrou.

Lily ergueu os olhos para ele e então ele percebeu que ela estava chorando. James estava prestes a perguntar o que havia acontecido quando ela sorriu e, para o completo espanto dele, puxou o pedaço de metal – perfeitamente moldado – para a frente dos olhos dele, indicando que ela havia conseguido.

— _Está feito._ — Ela disse, abismada e então, sem dar tempo de ela pensar, James a puxou para um beijo, sem se importar se estavam fazendo aquilo bem em cima de um soldado morto.

Não, ele não conseguia se importar. Eles estavam vivos.

— Bem, parece que temos um casamento para planejar. — Ele disse, sorridente.

— Só precisamos avisar os outros que estamos vivos. Isto é, se conseguirmos sair daqui sem que _eles_ nos vejam. — Lily comentou, indicando a outra barricada há muitos metros de distância, provavelmente para onde os soldados que haviam deixado a bomba deveriam ter ido à espera da explosão. — É realmente uma sorte que ninguém tenha tentado atirar em nossa direção enquanto fazíamos isso. Acho que não demoramos tanto quanto havíamos pensado.

— Acho que eles não esperavam que chegássemos aqui tão cedo. Certo. — James assentiu, um pouco mais sério e então se ergueu levemente, puxando o corpo de Dearborn para ele. — Vamos nos abaixar por entre as trincheiras, certo? E, pelo amor de Deus, Evans, siga as minhas ordens antes que eu morra de um ataque cardíaco.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Não prometo nada.

— Eu sei, Evans, eu sei.

Eles conseguiram chegar vivos do outro lado, apesar de os soldados inimigos terem percebido sua movimentação e terem começado a investir contra eles. Não era nada honrado dizer que Dearborn serviu, em muitas das vezes sem querer, como escudo.

James tentou não pensar nisso quando depositou o corpo junto de outros no acampamento. Moody se aproximou, apressado, observando-o com atenção.

— Longbottom me disse que a Evans mandou todos evacuarem. O que aconteceu? — O Coronel era incisivo ao observá-lo.

James suspirou antes de começar a contar o que, de fato, havia acontecido. Lily havia o deixado a apenas alguns minutos, tendo visto a movimentação perto do hospital e corrido para lá para caso precisassem de ajuda. Ele sabia que ela iria demorar, afinal _eles sempre_ precisavam de ajuda.

Moody tomou nota do que ele contava, portanto James aproveitou para comentar sobre algumas desconfianças que tinha sobre as barricadas inimigas, assim como os mantimentos e armas que havia visto enquanto ficara apenas observando. O Coronel parecia satisfeito quando ele terminou.

— Bem, bom trabalho, Potter. Sempre posso contar com você para ser meus olhos e ouvidos. — E deu um tapa nas costas de James, fazendo-o gemer. Tinha esquecido do corte que levara, muito mais cedo naquele dia, depois de uma explosão fazer com que a janela do carro em que estavam estilhaçasse. — Acho melhor você visitar o hospital, Potter.

— Ah, Moody... _Coronel_. — James se corrigiu, chamando o homem. — Onde está o Sirius? E o Remus?

— Dormindo, provavelmente. Ou o que quer que eles façam quando têm algumas horas livres. Eu os dispensei mais cedo hoje, Potter. Eles estão inteiros.

James assentiu, sentindo um grande alívio se alastrar pelo seu corpo. Havia sido um dia extremamente agitado, contudo não acabara tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido.

Animado diante da perspectiva de ver Lily novamente e poder dar a ela boas notícias sobre seus amigos, James praticamente correu em direção ao hospital.

Sua animação, entretanto, durou só até ele afastar o tecido da entrada e deparar-se com a cena que com certeza habitaria seus pesadelos pelos próximos tempos.

Numa das macas, McKinnon tentava a todo o custo reanimar um paciente. Ao se aproximar, James percebeu que não era _qualquer_ paciente. Era Lily.

Os lençóis abaixo dela estavam lavados em sangue que ele não sabia dizer de onde vinha. Como aquilo acontecera? Ele se perguntava ao correr até lá.

— Fique longe, Potter! — McKinnon disse e então desceu mais uma vez o desfibrilador contra o peito de Lily. O choque passou por ela como se não fosse nada, pois seu corpo continuava imóvel.

James repassava todas as cenas do dia em sua mente, tentando entender como é que haviam chegado àquele ponto, mas não conseguia entender.

— O que aconteceu, McKinnon? — Ele indagou para a médica que sequer lhe deu atenção. — Merda! Eu ordeno que você me diga o que está acontecendo!

— Ela está perdendo muito sangue. Lily me disse que levou um tiro numa das costelas enquanto estavam vindo, mas que não sentiu a dor até chegar aqui. Não consegui localizar a bala antes de ela ter uma parada... _de novo_. — McKinnon disse para o enfermeiro que, tardiamente, James reconheceu ser Longbottom. Mais uma vez, o choque passou pelo corpo de Lily e, mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. — _DE NOVO, MERDA!_ — A mulher bradou, furiosa, voltando a descer o desfibrilador.

Para James, aqueles segundos, enquanto esperava o aparelho tocar no peito desnudo de Lily e transmitir correntes de energia sobre ela, foi o mais longo de toda sua vida.

Estava chorando quando os olhos dela se abriram lentamente, o brilho de vida neles indicando que _ainda_ não era tarde demais.

Ignorando completamente a médica que reclamava, James se aproximou e pegou o rosto de Lily em suas mãos.

— Por que você não me disse? — Indagou. — Merda, Lily, eu teria te trazido antes! Eu...

— Potter, solte ela! — McKinnon o empurrou, encarando-o furiosamente.

James estava prestes a bradar uma ordem para que ela parasse de afastá-lo quando o ataque de pânico de Lily começou e sua respiração, ofegante, cortou o ar.

— Ela vai perder mais sangue! — McKinnon, totalmente esquecida de que estivera brigando com James segundos atrás, bradou. — Preciso de O+ Frank, _agora_. — Disse. — Potter, você vai ter de segurá-la. Se ela continuar se debatendo, vai acabar agravando a situação. Eu vou tentar achar a bala para poder fechar o ferimento.

Ele assentiu, acatando a ordem e empurrando os ombros de Lily, que se rebatiam descontroladamente, contra os travesseiros, empurrando-a até torna-la imóvel.

— Lily, por favor, por favor, eu estou aqui. — James disse e grudou a testa na dela, sem se importar se as pessoas estavam vendo ou se era impróprio. — Por favor, Lily, por favor _pare com isso_. Você está piorando as coisas. Você não pode simplesmente _ir_. — Sentiu as lágrimas descerem, quentes, por seu rosto, caindo contra o dela. — Por favor, _por favor..._

E então, ela soltou um suspiro, finalmente acalmando a respiração. Seus olhos entraram em foco e encontraram com os dele.

Ofegante, ela disse:

— Eu... _não tinha respondido_ quando você disse... lá na... _bomba_. Não... poderia morrer... sem responder... — Ela disse e então fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, fazendo com que um pânico irracional se espalhasse por James, imaginando se ela voltaria a abri-los. Mas ela abriu. — _Eu te amo_.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olar, amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Bem, cá estamos nós com mais um capítulo de DONE. Eu sei que disse que seriam apenas dois, mas acabei me estendendo demais e decidi dividir em três, portanto este não é o último, okay?_

 _Fiquei muito feliz com a recepção de vocês e espero que me perdoem pela demora em vir atualizar, mas é que eu não estava no espírito hello darkness my old friend para conseguir escrever sobre essa fic tão dolorosa..._

 _Este capítulo é dedicado as lindas Dafny, Gabi Jackson-Potter, Juliette Chiarelli e Ninha Souma pelos comentários incríveis que mandaram para a fanfic! Obrigada amores, vocês são maravilhosas!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não esqueçam de me contar o que estão achando, sim?_

 _Beijos_


End file.
